Molto Bella Russian Translation
by OOEsStoryTranslations
Summary: Белла – подающий надежды повар, а Эдвард дотошный ресторанный критик, не делающий поблажек. Осторожно! На кухне становится жарко!


**Этот короткий фик был написан в подарок для GinnW 31's Twilight. Всего есть пять глав, и я буду выкладывать по главе ежедневно. Я советую всем читать удивительные истории, которые были написаны для обмена. Ссылки находятся у меня в профиле. Позвольте мне прорекламировать историю, написанную для меня. Это ничто другое, как Queen of Angst от AngstGodess003. Она фан-чертовски-тастическая!**

**Отдельное Спасибо моей дорогой бете mskathy и antiaol за расстановку знаков препинания. Плюс все мнения, которые согревают и помогают мне. Спасибо StarLightSuccubus, Einfach Mich, DeviKalika, TheSpoiltOne, Jayeliewood и, конечно, отдельное спасибо человеку, который ежедневно вдохновляет меня… Muggleinlove.**

**Название: ****Molto Bella**

**Автор: ObsessingOverEdward**

**Получатель: wick****edcicada**

**Рейтинг: NC-17**

**Предупреждения: Все люди, сексуальные сцены, язык и много UST**

**Саммари: Белла – подающий надежды повар, а Эдвард дотошный ресторанный критик, не делающий поблажек. Осторожно! На кухне становится жарко!**

**Глава 1**

_**Эдвард Мэйсен**_

Я вышел из машины и вдохнул свежий утренний воздух. Люблю бывать на рынке утром. Пекари раскладывали свежевыпеченные хлеба и пирожки, в то время как рыбак получает выручку от раннего утреннего улова. И сейчас, направляясь в небольшое кафе, в которое я часто наведывался во время учебы в колледже, я испытывал чувство ностальгии.

Когда я открыл дверь, тихонько зазвенел колокольчик. Антонио обернулся и широко улыбнулся, увидев меня.

- Buon giorno*, Эдвард, - он обошел прилавок, вытирая полотенцем руки, и затем сжал мою руку в крепком рукопожатии.

- Ciao*, - ответил я, улыбаясь.

- Где ты пропадал? Я привык видеть тебя каждое утро, а сейчас... я слышал, что ты известный ресторанный критик, - он вернулся за прилавок и наполнил чашку крепким черным кофе.

- Да, я начал работать в _«Gourmet magazine»_ почти шесть месяцев назад, - он вручил мне чашку, и я сделал маленький глоток, наслаждаясь совершенством, коим и был кофе Тони.

- Что произошло с рестораном?

- Я продал его год назад. Было слишком много проблем. Теперь я могу путешествовать и критиковать другие рестораны.

- Я помню тебя еще школьником. Ты и тогда был неравнодушен к еде.

Я улыбнулся его словам, делая очередной глоток кофе. Мне всегда нравилось бывать на рынке. Пока я учился в колледже, я работал здесь по утрам и выходным. Когда я, наконец, поступил в Кулинарную Академию, мне пришлось бросить работу среди самых замечательных людей, которых я когда-либо встречал.

- Итак, ты слышал про Майка? – я покачал головой и вопросительно взглянул на него.

- Они взяли лодку до Аляски, - начал он. – В этом году у нас изобилие лосося с Аляски. Так или иначе, они наткнулись на подводные скалы, и их лодка затонула. Все восемь мужчин на борту погибли.

- Ничего себе, - проговорил я ошеломленно. Мы с Майком едва ли были близки. На самом деле, между нами было больше вражды, чем дружбы, но мы всегда были вежливыми друг с другом. – Очень жаль. Как его жена перенесла все это? – спросил я. Жена Майка, Джессика, была интересной женщиной. Она работала на рыбном рынке и со всеми флиртовала, несмотря на то, что была замужем. И именно из-за этого, в основном, мы с Майком не общались. Не то чтобы я принимал ее знаки внимания, но и сказать, чтобы я пресекал ее флирт, также нельзя. Тони рассмеялся и ударил рукой по колену, прежде чем указал на столик возле окна, приглашая меня присесть туда.

- О, это было весело, - со смешком сказал он. – Она строила из себя прилежную, горюющую вдову почти неделю, после чего сбежала с партнером Майка, - я не мог не рассмеяться в конце рассказа.

- Ты хуже любой сплетницы, - обвинил его я.

- Давно ты в городе? – спросил Антонио, не обратив внимания на мою насмешку.

- Я вернулся в прошлом месяце. Собираюсь остаться здесь ненадолго и написать несколько статей о местных ресторанах, а потом хочу вложить деньги в ресторанный бизнес. Поэтому, если услышишь, что в каком-то ресторане ищут партнера, сообщи мне, - Тони кивнул.

- А что случилось с той симпатичной блондинкой, с которой ты встречался? – я мысленно застонал, услышав его вопрос. Таня превратилась в сущего дьявола, властного и требовательного, и превратила мою жизнь в кошмар. После такого провального романа я зарекся не встречаться с женщинами.

- Мы расстались за несколько месяцев до того, как я вернулся. Она осталась в Нью-Йорке, и я бы хотел, чтобы она там и оставалась.

- Что произошло? – спросил он.

- Нет. Вы не добавите меня в список своих сплетен, - сказал я, усмехнувшись. – Скажу только, что она хотела не того, чего хотел я.

- Хммм, у такого симпатичного парня, как ты, вероятно, нет никаких проблем с женщинами, но…, - он сделал паузу и задумчиво посмотрел в окно. – Есть одна девушка, которая приходит сюда каждый день…, - я поднял руки и покачал головой.

- Нет, спасибо, Тони, - сказал я, останавливая его прежде, чем он попытается устроить мне свидание с незнакомкой. Он рассмеялся и покачал головой.

- Хорошо, хорошо. Но она красавица, - повторил он, пытаясь переубедить меня. Я засмеялся и встал.

- Спасибо, Тони, но я в порядке, - начал я, доставая свой бумажник. Он отказался от моих денег.

- За счет заведения, - сказал он так, будто я оскорбил его попыткой заплатить за свой кофе. Я благодарно кивнул и, быстро помахав рукой, вышел за дверь. Я уже и забыл, как скучал по простоте сиэтлской жизни. Остановившись у булочной и купив несколько багетов на ужин, я вернулся к машине, забрался в нее и закрыл за собой дверь. Поставив кофе, я пробежался по списку продуктов, которые были мне необходимы для ужина и вспомнил о том, что видел на рынке лавочку, где продавали отменные баклажаны. Сначала я подумал заехать в магазин по дороге домой и там купить их, но потом решил, что свежие лучше.

Я распахнул дверь, и уже было потянулся за своим кофе, как услышал оглушительный грохот, от которого я снова отпрянул к двери. Я остановил мопед до того, как он по инерции врезался в мои ноги, и увидел, что миниатюрная брюнетка лежала по другую сторону мопеда. Я посмотрел на дверку своей машины: ручка теперь свисала, да и сама дверь была помята сильнее, чем я мог представить.

- Что за черт? – закричал я, отталкивая мопед и подскакивая к машине. Мопед громко приземлился рядом с брюнеткой, лежащей на земле, и на мгновение я забеспокоился, все ли с ней в порядке, но потом принялся оценивать степень ущерба, нанесенного моей машине. Я переступил через нее и ее мопед, и когда увидел вмятины на двери машины, низкое рычание едва не сорвалось с моих губ. Какого черта она не смотрит, куда едет?

Я мельком взглянул на нее, когда девушка со стоном перевернулась на спину, закрывая волосами лицо. На ней были короткие шорты, демонстрирующие великолепные ножки, и я заметил, что раны на коленях начали кровоточить. Также на ней была короткая майка, которая была вся в пыли от падения, и когда девушка положила руку на лицо, я заметил, что ее руки тоже были поранены. Я снова посмотрел на свою машину, и протяжно выдохнул, чувствуя вину за то, что был более заинтересован состоянием машины, а не девушки. Я встал на колени рядом с девушкой и протянул руку, предлагая помощь, чтобы подняться.

- Вы в порядке? – спросил я, пытаясь изобразить сострадание. Мгновение она не двигалась, но потом откинула волосы с лица, и я встретился с поразительными карими глазами. Ее взгляд был удивленным, но когда я посмотрел на ее слегка порозовевшие щечки, она кивнула головой. Я встал и потянул ее за локоть, и девушка мгновение попрыгала на одной ноге, пытаясь убедиться, что все конечности целы.

Она отстранилась и посмотрела вниз на свой искореженный мопед. Это была довольно старая модель, и уже порядком изъезженная. Переднее колесо искривилось, и одно зеркало почти отвалилось. В ближайшее время она не сможет на нем ездить.

- Это ваша машина? – спросила она, и я мог услышать нотки презрения в ее голосе. Я прищурил глаза, думая о том, с какой целью она задала этот вопрос.

- Да, и вы ее испортили, потому что не смотрели, куда едите, - она посмотрела на меня, и я увидел, как ее глаза вспыхнули гневом.

- Я? Вы открыли дверь, даже не посмотрев, едет ли кто-то, - обвинила она меня. – Вы полностью оплатите ремонт моего скутера, - она скрестила руки на груди, и я заметил, как она поморщилась. – Плюс ко всему, я испортила все продукты, - она указала на продукты, разбросанные вокруг мопеда. Я недоверчиво на нее посмотрел. _Она серьезно думает, что виноват я?_

- А что мне делать с дверью? – взорвался я. Я сделал пару шагов к девушке, но она стояла на месте, сверля меня взглядом. Обернувшись, я схватился за дверь и, попытавшись ее закрыть, услышал громкий скрип. К счастью, я смог закрепить ее, но было видно, что она едва болтается на петлях. – Это полностью _ваша _вина, и вы заплатите за ремонт _моей _двери, - сказал я и увидел, как ее губы растягиваются в презрительной ухмылке.

- Ты – напыщенный осел. Не могу поверить, что ты во всем обвиняешь меня, - она подошла ко мне ближе и ткнула пальцем в грудь. – Ты наступил на мои медовые палочки, двигай своей задницей отсюда, - я поднял ногу, и, конечно же, под ней оказались палочки, покрытые медом. Я снова наступил на них и растер несколько по асфальту. Я услышал короткий возмущенный вздох, и она еще раз опалила меня гневным взглядом, прежде чем отпихнуть в сторону.

- Это так по-детски. Ты брал уроки, чтобы быть таким придурком, или это врожденное? – я мрачно рассмеялся над ее словами, наблюдая, как она наклоняется передо мной. Ее футболка немного задралась, а шорты сползли ниже, демонстрируя кусочек чертовски сексуального розового белья. Даже притом, что она за словом в карман не лезла и была той еще стервой, у нее была определенно хорошая задница.

Я почувствовал, как мои штаны напряглись, поскольку мое тело реагировало на эту красавицу. Я мысленно проклял себя и быстро успокоился, пока она поднимала свои продукты. Посмотрев на свою дверь, меня снова накрыло волной гнева. Ее волосы каскадом спадали по спине, и я представил, как буду держать их в одной руке, а второй сжимать ее бедра. Избавившись от мыслей, которые посещали мою голову, я напомнил себе, что она была настоящей сукой. Когда она наклонилась над мопедом, я снова мельком увидел розовую ткань.

- Scommetto che il tuo sedre sarebbe carino con l'impronta della mia mano sopra*, - пробормотал я сам себе на итальянском языке. Ее спина напряглась, и потом она резко повернула голову, застав меня за разглядыванием ее задницы. Я посмотрел на нее, и ее бровь взлетела вверх.

- Что ты сказал? – я покачал головой на ее вопрос. Ни одного шанса, что я скажу ей, что отпечаток моей ладони отлично смотрелся бы на ее заднице. Когда она поняла, что я не собираюсь ей отвечать, она сменила тактику. – Ты пялился на мою задницу?

- Пффф, больно надо, - отрицал я. Она быстро встала и повернулась ко мне, огоньки, которые я увидел в ее глазах, зажгли мое собственное пламя. Взяв что-то из одного бумажного пакета, она подошла ко мне. Я инстинктивно хотел отойти подальше от нее, но остался стоять на месте. Она была зла, но невероятно прекрасна в гневе.

Ее рука поднялась, и прежде, чем я понял это, она опустила ее на мою грудь, и только теперь я заметил, как красная липкая смесь стекала по моей чистой рубашке. Я посмотрел на ее лицо, и заметил самодовольную улыбку в глазах.

- Ты растоптал всю мою клубнику, и теперь я не смогу сделать клубничный чизкейк, - обвинила она меня. Как такая чокнутая сука может сделать что-то подобное? Я схватил ее запястье и потянул к своей груди, но тут же почувствовал электрический разряд от соприкосновения. У меня тут же возникла мысль притянуть ее к своей груди и стереть эту самодовольную ухмылку с ее губ, накрыв их своими.

- Ты также заплатишь за мою рубашку, - проворчал я. Она впилась в меня взглядом и освободила руку. Наклонившись, она подняла свой мопед и махнула на него рукой.

- Ты заплатишь за мой скутер, - я понял, что так мы ни к чему не придем. Я могу быть таким же упрямым, как и она. Я указал на вмятины на двери машины, и выплеснул тот гнев, что полыхал во мне.

- За это ты тоже заплатишь! – сказал я. Мы определенно находились в тупике. Я не собирался уступать и знал, что она тоже не уступит. Она посмотрела на мою дверь и покачала головой.

- Запиши свою контактную информацию. Мы не закончили, - сказала она ровным тоном, который не мог бы звучать более угрожающим, даже если бы она кричала.

- Если ты хотела получить мой номер телефона, то могла просто спросить, вместо того, чтобы врезаться на своем гребаном мопеде в мою машину, - я видел, как на ее лице сменяют друг друга десятки оттенков красного, и услышал, как заскрипели ее зубы, едва она осмыслила грубый комментарий, что я только что выдал. При любых других обстоятельствах я был бы более сговорчивым, и не такой задницей, но я не понимал, почему эта женщина так на меня влияет. Она словно нажимала на все болевые точки, и мне это не нравилось. Мгновение она сверлила меня взглядом, а затем развернулась и потащила свой покореженный мопед по улице.

- Эй, ты куда собралась? – позвал я ее. Ее маленькая ручка взлетела вверх за ее спиной, показывая средний палец, и она ушла. Я не мог сдержать торжествующую усмешку, и уже было собирался пойти за ней, но решил, что страховая компания со всем разберется. Кроме того, чем быстрее она будет подальше от меня, тем лучше.

_Ну и сука._

_**Белла Свон**_

Как только я отошла от него на несколько шагов, я почувствовала горячие слезы, капающие из глаз. Не могу поверить, что кто-то, похожий на ангела, мог оказаться такой эгоистичной задницей. Я была так зла, и боль в коленках была настолько сильной, что мне нужно было уйти оттуда прежде, чем я расплакалась перед ним. Я слышала, что он позвал меня, и я показала на пальцах все, что о нем думаю. Ни одного шанса, что я обернусь и покажу себя слабой.

Я тащила свой поломанный скутер в ресторан, радуясь, что была всего в нескольких зданиях от него. Нужно поговорить с Джейком, чтобы узнать, сможет ли он починить его. Это мой единственный способ передвижения, пока ресторан не поднялся. Я вложила в этот ресторан каждую монетку, которую унаследовала после смерти родителей. Я купила мопед, надеясь, что к дождливым месяцам смогу подняться. Вздохнув, я расплакалась сильнее, злясь, что позволила словам этого осла затронуть меня.

Добравшись до ресторана, я вытащила ключи, чтобы открыть его, и сжала губы. Ресторан был моей гордостью и радостью. Я прошла через Кулинарную школу и затем была помощником шеф-повара в Италии, прежде чем вернулась домой и открыла свой ресторан. _Тот придурок не думал, что я поняла каждое слово, которое он пробормотал. Как он посмел? _Мои мысли вернулись к этому идиоту, который разбил мой скутер, и я застонала, затаскивая его в ресторан и положив его на пол.

Я захватила аптечку, направляясь в ванную. Зайдя, я присела, и собралась обрабатывать раны. Все мои царапины выглядели хуже, чем были на самом деле, но я была уверена, что буду чувствовать боль в течение нескольких следующих дней. Мне повезло, что я ничего не сломала. Я не могла себе позволить закрыть ресторан, потому что у нас не было повара. Я знала, что Элис могла бы справиться, если понадобиться, но в последнее время она обслуживала столики, так как пришлось уволить троих людей. Я тяжело вздохнула, думая обо всех осложнениях, которые появляются вместе с собственным бизнесом.

Великие мечты, которые у меня были, чтобы стать владелицей ресторана, быстро исчезли, когда я сталкивалась с одной проблемой после другой. Я всегда думала, что буду просто делать то, что я люблю… готовить. Однако скучные ежедневные дела выбивали меня из колеи. Я осталась без денег и теперь надеялась, что все наладиться, иначе я останусь без работы. Я быстро обработала колени, и затем вернулась к пакетам, которые оставила на столе, когда зашла.

Порывшись в них, я нашла несколько продуктов, которые смогу использовать для приготовления нового блюда до прихода Элис и Джейка. Я ценила мнения их обоих; Элис, потому что она на данный момент училась в кулинарной школе, и Джейка, потому что он всегда ел с завидным аппетитом. Я была счастлива дружить с ними обоими, и даже притом, что Джейк намекал на более серьезные отношения, я надеялась, что его навязчивая идея прошла, когда он встретил симпатичную рыженькую девушку Ренни, с которой он стал встречаться в прошлом месяце.

Это было огромное облегчение, когда он начал встречаться с нею, потому что я не хотела задевать его самолюбие, но он никогда не интересовал меня больше, чем друг. У меня не было никаких отношений с тех пор, как я вернулась из Италии, и я была совершенно этим довольна. _«Molto Bella»_ был моей жизнью сейчас, и я была довольна новыми изменениями и возможностью делать то, что мне нравиться, даже если это самое трудное, что я когда-либо делала.

- Беллз? – услышала я немного испуганный голос Джейка, когда он вошел в ресторан. Я только что закончила выкладывать домашнюю лапшу из кастрюли и позвала его в кухню.

- Что, черт возьми, произошло с твоим мопедом? – спросил он. Его глаза тут же пробежались по моим окровавленным повязкам, и Джейк подбежал ко мне. – Что с тобой произошло? Ты в порядке? – спросил он, наклоняясь, чтобы осмотреть мои колени. Я закатила глаза и потащила его за волосы, поднимая.

- Все хорошо. Лучше попробуй новый соус, который я только что приготовила, - он отошел, но скептически посматривал на мои перевязанные раны.

- Ты уверена? Выглядишь ты ужасно, и твой мопед развалился, - заявил он. Я протянула ему ложку, и он ее быстренько облизал. – Ммммм, да, это на самом деле вкусно.

- Хорошо. Итак, ты сможешь починить мой скутер, чтобы я могла доехать на нем домой? – спросила я. Джейк впился в меня взглядом и покачал головой.

- Только после того, как ты мне расскажешь, что произошло, - сказал он упрямо. Я вздохнула, и, вытирая руки о передник, обошла стол.

- Какой-то осел открыл дверь в машине, и я врезалась в нее, - глаза Джейка выражали беспокойство, и мне просто захотелось обнять его за то, что он волновался за меня больше, чем тот придурок.

- У тебя есть его данные? – спросил Джейк.

- Нет, я просто хотела уйти оттуда побыстрее, после того как он отвесил глупый комментарий в мой адрес.

- Какой?

Я застонала, не желая вдаваться в подробности.

- Он настоящий осел, и больше волновался за машину, чем за меня, - слова, которые я произнесла, звучали правдоподобно. Я была больше расстроена из-за того, что он игнорировал мое состояние, чем из-за скутера. И куда делись все джентльмены? Я покачала головой и, наложив на тарелку своей новой домашней лапши и соуса, вручила ее Джейку.

- Не важно, он уехал, и я никогда его больше не увижу, - заметила я, подготавливаясь к вечернему открытию.

Переводы фраз:

* Buon giorno – (с ит.) - здравствуй.

* Ciao – (с ит.) – привет.

* Scommetto che il tuo sedre sarebbe carino con l'impronta della mia mano sopra – (с ит.) – Готов поспорить, отпечаток моей ладони неплохо бы смотрелся на твоей заднице.

**Также напоминаю, что HOFY участвует в нескольких номинациях. Не забываем голосовать. Ссылки на моей странице! Сегодня заканчивается The Bellie awards! Просто сказала.**

**Я скучаю по вашим комментариям, так что жду их с любовью, пожалуйста.**

**Огромное спасибо моим бетам mskathy и antiaol. Вы потрясающие. Если вы не прочитали ни одной из их историй, то вы очень много потеряли. Почитайте!**

**Глава 2**

_**Эдвард Мэйсен**_

Я провел рукой по готовому крылу своей малышки. Понадобилось шесть долгих недель, чтобы все выпрямить и покрасить в нужный оттенок серебра. Все было безупречно и, к счастью, мне пришлось заплатить только нестрахуемый минимум, но даже эта сумма оказалась больше, чем я предполагал. Я несколько раз бывал на рынке за прошедшие недели, надеясь встретить эту _Мегеру_ снова. Я хотел заставить ее заплатить за все убытки, по крайней мере, именно так я продолжал убеждать себя. Мне не нужны были деньги, это просто был принципиальный вопрос. Мне казалось, что я видел ее несколько раз в городе, разъезжающей на мотоцикле, однако, это была не она. Она медленно преследовала меня, и даже вторгалась в некоторые мои сны.

Я продолжал представлять ее волосы цвета красного дерева, накрученные на мои руки, в то время как я направлял ее голову по своему твердому члену. Я вздохнул, и постарался избавиться от образов, прежде чем мне придется позаботиться об одной маленькой проблемке в брюках. Даже притом, что она была абсолютно сумасшедшей и упрямой, я все еще представлял ее, стоящей передо мной на коленях, или подо мной, или оседлав меня. Я глубоко выдохнул. Никогда еще женщина не цепляла меня так. Я даже не знал ее имени, и ненавидел ее за то, что она заставляла меня хотеть ее.

Я поднялся по лестнице в офис, и быстро прошел мимо Лорен на ресепшене, прежде чем она снова обратилась ко мне со своими кокетливыми разговорами. Я извлек урок с женщинами, которые бросались на меня. Таня постоянно преследовала меня, и это были самые непостоянные отношения, которые у меня были. Я постарался быстро прошмыгнуть мимо офиса Карлайла, но он окликнул меня.

- Да, сэр?

- Эдвард, пожалуйста, проходи и садись, - сказал он, улыбаясь, и садясь в кресло напротив стола. – У меня не было времени встретиться с тобой после твоего прихода в _«Gourmet»_. Тебе нравится работа?

- Да, очень.

- Я видел твою статью для «Volterra». Ты был немного чересчур критичным, - заметил он, приподнимая бровь. – Я был там несколько раз, и все было на высшем уровне. Он был лучшим итальянским рестораном в Сиэтле в 2007.

Я пожал плечами.

- Мне не нравятся престижные рестораны, которые заявляют, будто готовят только из свежих продуктов, а между тем их паста была из упаковки, а тирамису - мягким. Плюс ко всему, вино не было нужной температуры, и официантка была слишком кокетлива, - сказал я, защищая свое мнение. – Я знаю традиционные Тосканские блюда, и в этом ресторане они не соответствовали моим стандартам.

- Пожалуйста, не думай, что я подвергаю сомнению твою экспертизу, - сказал Карлайл. Я кивнул, принимая его извинения. – У меня есть для тебя еще одно задание. Новый итальянский ресторан, в котором мы с Эсме побывали на прошлой неделе, я хотел бы, чтобы ты оценил его.

- Конечно, я могу посетить его в выходные, - ответил я, доставая свой BlackBerry, и спрашивая его название.

- «_Molto Bella»_, вниз по улице от рынка. Владелица выходила к нам, и мы разговарили несколько минут. Она восхитительная девушка, и Эсме очарована ей. Думаю, в скором времени она будет одним из лучших поваров Сиэтла.

- Если это будет также хорошо, как вы говорите, то тогда у нее не будет никаких проблем после моего посещения, - сказал я. Я положил телефон обратно в карман и ушел, сказав, что мне нужно закончить работу с документами. Как только я вышел из офиса, я еле сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Хоть я и справедлив в своей критике, но ресторан может заработать хороший отзыв от меня только в том случае, если все будет просто безукоризненно. Я не собирался ставить под угрозу свое хорошее имя, рекомендуя грязную забегаловку только потому, что жена моего босса взяла новую девочку себе под крыло.

_**Белла Свон**_

- Я буду через две минуты, - сказала я, останавливаясь перед знаком «стоп». Джейк починил мой мопед, чтобы я могла ездить на нем, но выглядел он ужасно.

- Ты уверена, что нам нужно сделать больше Феттуччини? – ныла Элис. – Думаю, у нас его достаточно, - я закатила глаза, спускаясь с горки к ресторану.

- Еще одна порция. У нас сегодня большая вечеринка вечером, и я не хочу, чтобы у нас что-то закончилось, - я услышала вздох на том конце, но она все-таки согласилась, заметив, что лучше больше, чем меньше. Я закрыла свой телефон, и пересекла линию, когда услышала гудок. Я вильнула скутером, оглядываясь, когда заметила подозрительно знакомую серебристую машину. Я продолжила свой путь к ресторану, и спрыгнула с мопеда, когда остановилась перед рестораном. Я достала свои ключи, и именно тогда услышала голос, которые преследовал меня во снах, или, лучше сказать, кошмарах, последние несколько недель. Я медленно повернулась и увидела, что он выходит из серебристой машины, которая сигналила мне ранее. Моя кровь немедленно начала закипать.

- Значит, это ты так испугал меня, что я чуть не грохнулась со скутера? – обвинила я его. Он закрыл дверь и перешел улицу, направляясь ко мне. Я посмотрела на его дверь и заметила, что все повреждения исчезли, в отличие от моего мопеда. – Вижу, ты отремонтировал свою машину, - он посмотрел на мой скутер, и самодовольная ухмылка осветила его дьявольские черты. Мне хотелось ударить его.

- Да, и я хочу поговорить с тобой об этом, - я впилась в него взглядом, прежде чем развернуться и быстро открыть дверь, полностью игнорируя его. Его голос звучал удивленно, когда я открыла дверь и вошла, затаскивая свой мопед.

- Ты здесь работаешь? – спросил он. Я хлопнула дверью перед его лицом, и закрыла дверь, прежде чем направиться в кухню. Элис проталкивала последний кусок теста через pasta roller, когда я вошла.

- Эй, что случилось? Ты выглядишь так, словно кто-то переехал твоего котенка.

- У меня нет котенка, - огрызнулась я, громко топая к холодильнику.

- Я в курсе, - язвительно заметила Элис. – Серьезно, чего ты так взбесилась? – она подошла к открытой двери и стала там, уперев руки в бока, ожидая ответа. Я проворчала, прежде чем объяснить, с кем я только что разговаривала. Элис почему-то очень удивилась, а потом метнулась к кухонной двери, чтобы увидеть этого осла.

- Черт, он уже ушел, - сказала она, вернувшись. – Что он хотел?

- Не знаю. Я зашла в ресторан раньше, чем он мог сказать.

- Белла, почему ты так боишься его? – спросила Элис, приподнимая бровь. – Я никогда не видела, чтобы ты убегала от проблем раньше.

- Он – упрямый осел, и думает, что это я виновата, что врезалась в его машину. Уверена, что он все еще хочет, чтобы я заплатила за его дверь. А я просто хочу, чтобы он ушел вместе со своим _'Я так прекрасен, что словами не описать'_ и спрыгнул с пирса.

- Так прекрасен, что словами не описать? – Элис взглянула на меня с понимающей улыбкой, и мне тут же захотелось уволить ее к чертовой матери. – Значит, он действительно горяч?

- Прекрати! – проворчала я. Она закатила глаза, но потом посмотрела на меня с надеждой в глазах. – Я серьезно, Элис. Даже не смей.

- А вот и посмею. Я никогда не видела, чтобы ты так реагировала на мужчину. Мне на самом деле не важно, ненависть это, страсть или любовь…

- Любовь? Ага, как же. Он козел. Здесь больше ненавистью пахнет, - я не собиралась говорить, насколько привлекательным он был, иначе она никогда от меня не отстанет. К сожалению, она снова подарила мне свой понимающий взгляд, и я, топнув ногой, вытащила тяжелые кастрюли, чтобы начать готовить соус Альфредо на вечер.

- Ты так и не ответила на мой вопрос. Он действительно горяч? – я бросила кастрюлю на плиту и развернулась, впиваясь в нее взглядом.

- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказала? Что он высокий, и у него самые сексуальные волосы, которые я когда-либо видела, но бронзовый оттенок придает ему детское очарование, что делает его похожим на мальчишку из соседнего двора, - я пораженно взмахнула руками. – Или может, ты хочешь услышать, что его зеленые глаза такие же пронзительные, как изумруды, и что его губы чертовски привлекательны, и я думаю о поцелуях с ним каждый день после того, как он врезался в меня.

- Технически, это ты врезалась в его машину, - поправила она меня. Я заскрипела зубами, пытаясь воздержаться от гневной тирады, которая была готова сорваться с моих губ.

- Пофигу. Но в реальности, как только он открывает рот, ты понимаешь, что он – высокомерный урод, в котором нет ни капли от джентльмена.

- Но ты считаешь, что он горяч? – спросила Элис, хотя вопрос звучал больше как утверждение. Я закатила глаза и отказалась отвечать. Она усмехнулась, закрывая тему.

Мы работали весь оставшийся вечер, готовя ужин. Я получила несколько фантастических отзывов в журналах _«The Seattle Times»_ и «_Travel and Leisure»_, что привело к увеличению потока посетителей. Я слышала от Эсме, что у нас может побывать журнал _«Gourmet», _но даже со своими связями она не смогла узнать, кто это будет. Я удостоверилась, что весь мой штат сотрудников будет наблюдать за всеми, кто будет выглядеть подозрительно, однако эти ребята профессионалы, и мы, вероятно, не узнаем ничего, пока они не уйдут. Я верила в людей, работающих на меня. Они все были профессионалами и знали, как реагировать на разные ситуации.

- Тьфу, этот парень сведет меня с ума, - раздраженно сказала Элис, внося салат, который только что сделала. Она работала весь вечер, обсуживая столы, и я подарила ей примирительную улыбку, когда она вывернула салат в мусорку и взяла чистую тарелку.

- В чем проблема? – спросила я. Я опустила чистую ложку в соус и попробовала, прежде чем взять другую ложку и предложить ей. Она попробовала и кивнула, показывая тем самым, что ей понравилось.

- Там сидит один великолепный парень, но с ним сложно, - закипала она. – Он вернул салат назад, сказав, что он завял. Я нарезала его только десять минут назад, и все было прекрасно, - я покачала головой, усмехнувшись, и мельком улыбнулась ей.

- Некоторым людям просто необходимо жаловаться. Предложи ему десерт за счет заведения, и возможно это улучшит его настроение. Он с кем-то?

- Нет, он один.

- Ладно, тогда ты можешь подсунуть ему свой номер телефона. Возможно, он действует, как пятилетний мальчишка и пытается привлечь твое внимание. Ну, знаешь, типа вымазать твои косички в чернила, - сказала я, усмехаясь.

- Он не в моем вкусе, - раздраженно сказала она, снова выходя из кухни. Я не смогла сдержать смех, добавляя последние штрихи на тарелке баклажана с пармезаном. Я отошла, восхищаясь своей работой, когда Элис вернулась на кухню.

- Гррр, напыщенный…

- Сейчас, сейчас, - сказала я, вручая ей тарелку. – Он не первый недовольный посетитель, поэтому только улыбаемся ангельской улыбкой и не плюем ему в еду, - предупредила я, когда у нее в глазах зажглись огоньки. Мы смеялись, и она выпорхнула из кухни. Приблизительно через десять минут она вернулась с тарелкой в руках, и Джейк шел за ней следом.

- Что произошло?

- Хорошо, - выплюнула Элис, уперев руку в бедро, и бросая тарелку на стол. – Я поставила его тарелку и, прежде чем попробовать, он сморщил нос и позвал Джейка, сказав, что со мной он закончил.

- Ему повезло, что я не переломал ему пальцы, когда он щелкнул ими, подзывая меня, - сказал Джейк. – Я спросил его, что не так, и он сказал, что блюдо приготовлено не традиционно, не так, как баклажаны с пармезаном в Италии. Когда я сказал ему, что ты была помощником шеф-повара в Италии и обучались приготовлению итальянских блюд, он рассмеялся мне в лицо, - я закатила глаза. Он, скорее всего, был сицилийцем, у которого были собственные представления о различии Тосканских и традиционных блюд. Я пожала плечами.

- Хорошо, так что он хочет?

- Он хочет омара вместо этого, - я начала готовить омара, пытаясь справиться с раздражением. Единственное, что я ненавидела в этом бизнесе, это иметь дело с неразумными желаниями людей. Независимо от того, насколько ты хороший повар, ты никогда не сможешь понравиться всем.

Элис вернулась спустя какое-то время и сказала, что он, кажется, доволен омаром. Я кивнула и приготовила тирамису, который он заказал, и отдала его ей.

- Он почти ушел, - сказала я ей с улыбкой, когда она раздраженно покачала головой и вышла. Я достала тарелку и приготовила немного любимого десерта для себя. Я готовила тирамису по-новому каждый день и баловалась им каждый раз, когда наступал момент тишины и покоя. Я наслаждалась вкусом и кивала сама себе головой, убеждаясь, что он был великолепен. Было всего несколько человек в этом бизнесе, кто готовил тирамису так же, как я, и не один из них не работал в ресторане. В обеих статьях, посвященных моему ресторану, хвалили мой десерт как лучшее, что они когда-либо пробовали, поэтому я была удивлена, когда Элис вернулась с хмурым взглядом.

- Придурок, сидящий за четвертым столиком, хочет поговорить с тобой, - заявила она.

- Что-то не так с десертом? – спросила я. Посмотрев на свою тарелку, я попробовала еще немного, чтобы удостовериться, что с десертом все в порядке. Потом я взглянула на Элис, и она кивнула головой в сторону столиков.

Что, черт возьми, не так с этим парнем? Мой тирамису всегда был лучшим и не существует ни шанса, что кто-то скажет иначе. Я шла к кухонной двери, когда Джейк перехватил меня.

- Белла, не устраивай сцен. Все мы знаем, что ты лучшая. Ты ничего не должна доказывать, - умолял он. Я остановилась на секунду и собралась с мыслями. Джейк чертовски прав, потому что в прошлый раз, когда кто-то подверг сомнению мой тирамису, этим человеком оказался тупой родитель, заказавший десерт для ребенка. «Большой Т», как Джейку нравилось называть это, не был десертом для ребенка. Большинству детей не нравился кофе эспрессо, и горечь шоколада тоже обычно не нравилась. Я глубоко вздохнула и посмотрела через плечо Джейка на человека, сидящего за четвертым столиком, и моя челюсть чуть не упала на пол. Там, во всем своем великолепии, сидел парень, который угробил мой скутер и ввел меня в сомнение насчет своего здравого смысла, так как я мечтала о нем каждый раз, когда у меня был свободный момент. _Внезапно все вокруг окутало красной дымкой._

Я оттолкнула Джейка со своего пути и, сдерживая себя, направилась к его столу. Я выглядела спокойной, когда он поднял глаза и посмотрел на меня. Что застало меня врасплох, так это то, что он не был удивлен, увидев меня. Осел насмехался над моим персоналом и посылал еду обратно, пытаясь отомстить мне. Я воздержалась от насмешки и натянула улыбку на свое лицо.

- Возникли какие-то проблемы? – спросила я приторно-сладким голосом, который удивил даже меня. Он прищурил глаза, и потом указал на тирамису на тарелке, который был наполовину съеден.

- Здесь немецкий и белый шоколад, - заявил он.

- Конечно. Как говорится в меню, это уникальный рецепт, который я сама создала. Это не меняет традиционный вкус, но усиливает горечь, которая обычно присутствует в тирамису, - заявила я, защищая свой рецепт.

- Но это не традиционно, - спорил он. _Кем, черт возьми, этот парень себя считает?_ Прежде чем он смог понять, что я делаю, я опустила палец в его десерт и, обмакнув его, быстро облизала. Закрыв глаза для эффекта, я удовлетворенно застонала, прежде чем посмотреть в его потрясенное лицо.

- Ma é molto gustoso*, - заявила я на совершенном итальянском языке. Его рот слегка приоткрылся, и я снова опустила палец в его тирамису, а затем в его рот, прежде чем он понял, что я делаю. Его губы тут же сомкнулись вокруг моего пальца, и я быстро его вытащила, опасаясь, что он может меня укусить. Я ухмылялась, как дурочка, разворачиваясь и уходя. Когда я дошла до кухни, Джейк схватил меня за руку и притянул к себе так, чтобы прошептать на ухо, не устраивая сцен.

- Что это было? – спросил он, хихикая. Я повернулась и улыбнулась ему озорной улыбкой.

- Теперь мы с ним квиты, - сказала я быстро. Я обернулась через плечо и увидела, как он уставился на нас с Джейком с угрюмым выражением лица. Я еле сдержалась, чтобы не показать ему язык, и улыбнулась Джейку. – Можешь убедиться, что наш гость не заплатит за свой ужин?

Джейк от души рассмеялся и затем кивнул. Я посмотрела на столик номер четыре, и увидела, что парень впился в Джейка таким убийственным взглядом, что я заволновалась, не перегнула ли палку. Я знала, если он столкнется с Джейком, то Джейк не побоится отвести его в сторонку и преподать урок хороших манер, но я действительно не хотела иметь дело с последствиями.

Я вернулась на кухню, и Элис вручила мне ложку соуса, который она помешивала, пока я разбиралась с нашей проблемой.

- Все хорошо? – спросила она, чтобы узнать детали того, как я с ним разобралась.

- Дело не в еде. Это тот осел, с которым я столкнулась на скутере, - Элис задержала дыхание, узнав новые детали события, и я кивнула. – Кажется, ему не нравится, когда его игнорируют, поэтому он пытается привлечь мое внимание, оскорбляя мою готовку.

- Ах, - сказала Элис с понимающим взглядом. – Кажется, это не меня он старается привлечь своими детсадовскими повадками. Может тебе стоит сходить туда и дать ему номер своего телефона?

Мы рассмеялись над глупостью ситуации, но у меня было чувство, что я не в последний раз его вижу.

- Белла, - голос Джейка выражал беспокойство, когда он зашел на кухню. – У нас проблема, - я посмотрела на визитку, которую он мне вручил. Я прочитала ее три раза, прежде чем все сложилось воедино.

Эдвард Мэйсен

_«Gourmet Magazine»_

_Черт._

**Перевод:**

* Ma é molto gustoso – (с ит.) – На вкус это удивительно.

**Вы знаете, что нужно брать и нажимать, нажимать, нажимать на зеленую кнопку и заставлять меня улыбнуться.**

**Все благодарности удивительным бетам. ****Mskathy и antiaol на самом деле не позволяют моей паршивой писание быть паршивой.**

**Дисклеймер: Совсем забыла написать это в первых главах, но Стефани Майер – девушка, которая заплатила большие деньги за созданного Эдварда. Я только делаю его Assward, и позволяю Белле устраивать ему пакости.**

**Глава 3**

_**Эдвард Мэйсен**_

Я все еще был в бешенстве, входя в офис на следующее утро. Как она смеет насмехаться надо мной? Она нарушила главное правило. Никогда не суйте свои пальцы в чью-то еду. Не говоря уже о том, что она сначала засунула палец в свой рот, а потом в мой. В любой другой обстановке я бы признал, что это было чертовски горячо. Чем она, черт возьми, думала? Она сделала это назло мне. _Но, почему?_

Потом она заговорила на итальянском языке. Кроме того, что я тут же возбудился от ее выходки, с помощью которой она так легко поставила меня на место, я внезапно осознал, что выдал себя, глазея на ее задницу тогда на рынке. Она слышала то, что я сказал и знала, какой эффект на меня производит. Я застонал только от мысли, что она имеет власть надо мной. Но почему она тогда не ответила на мой грубый комментарий? Я в сотый раз взволнованно провел рукой по волосам.

Я проследовал мимо Лорен, когда она пыталась привлечь мое внимание, но я проигнорировал ее. Зайдя в офис, я хлопнул дверью сильнее, чем нужно было, от чего мой диплом упал на пол. Вздохнув, я наклонился, чтобы навести порядок.

Я был на пределе, вспоминая прошлый вечер. Еда была, на самом-то деле, довольно хороша, неохотно признался я сам себе. Однако нет ни одного шанса, что я признаюсь в этом, не после ее небольшого шоу вредности. Я сначала отсылал блюда обратно из злости; потом я понял это и впоследствии даже собирался похвалить ее интерпретацию приготовления тирамису, но когда она предстала передо мной снова, я почувствовал, как знакомое желание пробуждается во мне, и это разозлило меня.

Когда я сказал, что она добавила разный шоколад в десерт, она тут же принялась защищать свой рецепт, что только усилило мой гнев. Она приводила меня в бешенство, и целиком и полностью занимала мои мысли.

Когда я вернулся домой, я сразу же достал пиво из холодильника и попытался забыть о ее существовании. Однако чем больше я пил, тем чаще вспоминал ее трюк, когда она погрузила свой палец в мой рот, что закончилось принятием холодного душа.

Я поднял разбитую рамку и бросил на свой стол. Я должен написать объективную статью, оставив свои эмоции при себе. Я знал, что поступаю неблагоразумно, отсылая блюда обратно, но надеялся, что она выйдет из кухни, чтобы мы могли обсудить ее должок. Когда она действительно появилась, и ее менеджер взял ее за руку, у меня в голове пронеслась мысль, что он должен отстать от нее. Я провел рукой по волосам. _Это нужно прекращать._

-Тук-тук, - сказал Карлайл, заглядывая ко мне. – Есть минутка? – я кивнул и жестом пригласил его войти. Он закрыл дверь и посмотрел на разбитую рамку на моем столе. Его бровь вопросительно взметнулась, но я просто покачал головой, давая понять, что не хочу об этом говорить. К счастью, он не приставал.

- Итак, ты побывал в _«Molto Bella»_? – спросил он, улыбаясь. Я застонал и медленно кивнул. – Тебе понравилось? – спросил он. Я пожал плечами, опускаясь в свое кресло.

- Все в порядке, - ответил я. Его улыбка исчезла, и появился хмурый взгляд.

- Когда мы с Эсме ходили туда, все было невероятно. Ты пробовал ее тирамису? – спросил он. Я кивнул, пытаясь сохранить невозмутимый вид. – И? – я вопросительно посмотрел на него. _Почему он, черт возьми, так волнуется по поводу моей поездки в «Molto Bella»?_

- Все было хорошо, - согласился я. Он почти улыбнулся, когда я продолжил. – Пока она не залезла в десерт пальцем.

- Что? Кто? – спросил он непонимающе.

- Владелица. Она подошла к моему столику и, обмакнув палец в мой десерт, облизала его. Прямо у меня на глазах, - сказал я с презрением. Карлайл расхохотался. Сейчас я был не в настроении для шуток в свой адрес.

- Ты серьезно? Что ты сделал, чтобы разозлить ее? – спросил он, усмехаясь. Я закатил глаза и проигнорировал вопрос. – Эдвард, что ты сделал? Белла – замечательная девушка. Они с Эсме стали подругами. Эсме даже приглашала на обед на прошлой неделе.

_Где, черт возьми, границы объективности? Ну, такой фаворитизм уже переходит все границы!_

- Я отослал баклажан с пармезаном обратно, - сказал я. Поведение Карлайла сразу же изменилось, и он окинул меня разочарованным взглядом. Если бы какой-то другой человек наградил меня таким взглядом, я бы даже не обратил внимания, но я восхищался Карлайлом. Он проложил себе путь в конкурентном бизнесе и на данный момент был главой одного из самых читаемых кулинарных журналов в стране. Я отвел взгляд и стал перебирать кусочки битого стекла на моем столе.

- Эдвард, - начал он. Нотки разочарования все еще были слышны в его голосе. Я глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на него. – Не все могут приготовить это блюдо так же, как ты. Не будь так строг к ней. Я пробовал это блюдо, когда был там, и все было прекрасно.

- Разве вы не доверяете моим суждениям? Разве не вы наняли меня, чтобы я составил мнение, которое я считаю правильным? Мы должны быть беспристрастны, - обвинил я его, когда мой темперамент прорвался наружу. _Теперь эта женщина вторглась в мою работу._ Карлайл примирительно поднял руки.

- Конечно, я доверяю твоему мнению. У тебя был один из самых успешных ресторанов в Нью-Йорке, - сказал он. – Что касается беспристрастности… не вижу ничего плохого в том, что рекомендую ресторан для статьи.

- Нет, здесь нет ничего плохого, но вы должны уважать мое мнение, - сказал я, пытаясь успокоить свой голос.

- Я так и делаю, но почему бы тебе не сделать еще одну попытку? Возможно, у нее был плохой день. Дай ей еще один шанс…

- Но я оставил свою визитку, поэтому они будут знать, кто я, и это уже будет не анонимно, - указал я, перебив его.

- Хорошо, да, да. Просто дай ей еще один шанс, пожалуйста. Эсме и Белла стали хорошими подругами и я не хочу разрушать все ужасной критикой. Если ты пойдешь туда, оставив все свои предубеждения, я уверен, ты увидишь тоже, что видели мы. Если тебе все равно ничего не понравится, то я напечатаю то, что ты напишешь, - я выдохнул и рассмотрел его предложение.

Я знал, что Карлайл был в безвыходном положении. Я также знал, что он всегда был профессионалом, и не будет хвалить, если сам не верит каждому слову, сказанному о кулинарии Беллы. Придется принять какое-то решение. Выдохнув, я провел рукой по волосам, потому что принял вариант, который означает, что мне предстоит вернуться.

Я не хотел видеть ее снова. Было бы лучше забыть о ней, и о том, как ее палец скользнул в ее рот, и о том, как ее пухлые губки сомкнулись вокруг пальца. _Арр! Что, черт возьми, со мной не так?_ Я покачал головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться на том, что предлагал Карлайл. Я ненавидел то, что меня заставляли снова туда идти. А ведь под каким бы соусом это не подавалось, факт остается фактом - меня именно заставляли вернуться туда. Я не видел ничего приятного в том, что мне придется снова посетить ресторан. Я все еще злился из-за своей машины, но в глубине души я знал, что это была частично моя ошибка, поэтому готов был пойти на уступки, если, конечно, она не будет больше пытаться взбесить меня.

Я посмотрел на Карлайла и понял, что дам ему то, что он хочет. Вздохнув, я быстро кивнул.

- Я вернусь в ресторан и дам им еще один шанс.

- Великолепно. Мне нужна твоя статья к следующей неделе.

Я откладывал возвращение и провел большую часть вечера, споря с собой в квартире, прежде чем решился, наконец, покончить с этим. Я знал, что это будет неловко – снова появится там, притворяясь, что прошлой ночи не было, но я собрал всю силу воли в кулак и пришел в ресторан за полчаса до закрытия. Маленькая девушка, которая обслуживала меня в первый раз, стояла в кабинке хостессы и спокойно разговаривала с другой официанткой. Когда она увидела меня, ее глаза стали размером с блюдца, и, прошептав что-то на ухо официантке, она бросилась на кухню, вероятно, сказать Белле, что пришел я.

- Сколько вас, сэр? – спросила меня официантка с кокетливой улыбкой. Я внутренне застонал.

- Один, - ответил я, пытаясь не выразить голосом презрение. Ее улыбка стала еще шире, и я еле сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. У меня было свое мнение насчет кокетливых официанток, и это всегда беспокоило меня. Я никогда бы не позволил так себя вести в моих ресторанах. Профессионализм всегда был пунктом номер один в списке качеств, которые я искал в сотрудниках. Я подумал о Белле, и решил, что меня не удивляет то, что она нанимает кого-то вроде этой девушки. Она, очевидно, не ценила профессионализм, иначе она бы никогда не обмакнула палец в мой десерт. Я засунул _вновь_ всплывшие воспоминания о ее губах вокруг пальца подальше, и пошел за официанткой к дальнему столику.

Я сел так, чтобы видеть кухню. Я сделал это специально, чтобы быть готовым к тому моменту, когда эта _Мегера_ решит выйти и поговорить со мной. Официантка вручила мне меню и спросила, не хочу ли я чего-нибудь выпить. Я подумал о двойной порции Джека _(прим. переводчика: скорее всего, речь идет о виски Jack Daniel's)_, но решил, что это не лучшая идея и вместо этого заказал стакан воды, пока определялся с меню.

Каждый раз, когда дверь на кухню открывалась, я поднимал взгляд, чтобы посмотреть, не Белла ли это. Через несколько минут она вышла, а следом за ней шел ее менеджер. Она остановилась в баре, пока я наблюдал за каждым ее движением. Она действительно было ослепительно красива. Ее волосы были закручены в узелок, однако несколько прядей выбились из прически и обрамляли лицо. Ее щеки немного раскраснелись от высокой температуры на кухне, и ее взгляд – взгляд решительной женщины, - был, безусловно, самым сексуальным взглядом из всех, что я видел на ее лице.

Ее менеджер подошел к ней сзади, и, схватив за руки, повернул лицом к себе. Я пристально за ним наблюдал, когда он наклонился и что-то прошептал ей на ухо, и, почувствовав, что начинаю закипать, сразу же узнал нотки ревности, пробегающие по моему телу. Я не чувствовал их с тех пор, как застукал Таню вместе с ее боссом. Я заскрипел зубами, когда она отстранилась от него и, посмотрев ему в глаза, кивнула. О чем они говорили? Между ними что-то есть? Только одна эта мысль заставила мой желудок сжаться. _Что с тобой не так, Мэйсен? Да, она привлекательна, но она бесит тебя. Помни это._ Она взяла бутылку вина и оттолкнула менеджера в сторону, обходя его.

- Вы готовы сделать заказ? – я поднял глаза и увидел мою официантку, стоящую слишком близко, но улыбнулся ей и кивнул. Взглядом я снова нашел Беллу, которая остановилась посреди зала, и смотрела на мою официантку с неодобрением. Я задался вопросом, в чем ее проблема, когда услышал, что официантка снова спросила, что я буду заказывать. Я отвел взгляд от Беллы и сделал заказ. Когда я выбрал блюда, официантка подошла ближе и положила свою руку поверх моей.

- Что вы будете пить, сэр? – спросила она. Я посмотрел на ее руку поверх моей, и затем краем глаза я заметил Беллу, быстро приближающуюся к нам.

- Спасибо, Хайди, я приму заказ, - сказала Белла быстро. Хайди отпустила мою руку, и я заметил недовольную гримасу на ее лице, когда она разворачивалась и уходила на кухню. – Мистер Мэйсен, я хочу извиниться за свое вчерашнее поведение. Вы, возможно, хотели бы посмотреть кухню, когда я закончу и отправлю всех по домам? – ее улыбка была заразительной, и я согласился раньше, чем даже подумал об этом.

- Великолепно, - сказала она счастливо. С широкой улыбкой она предложила мне бутылку Шардоне, и сказала, что вернется, как только все закроет. Я налил большой бокал вина и, залпом выпив его, сразу же наполнил снова. Ресторан медленно пустел; полчаса спустя и почти пустую бутылку, я был готов увидеть то, что придает этой девушке такой энтузиазм.

_**Белла Свон**_

- Этот придурок вернулся, и я отказываюсь обсуживать его, - сказала Элис, ворвавшись в мою кухню.

- Кто? – спросила я потрясенно. Элис обычно называла придурком мистера Мэйсена, но нет ни шанса, что он вернулся. Я весь день ужасно жалела о своем поступке. Его мнение могло решить судьбу ресторана. Я весь вчерашний вечер провела в слезах, топя свою печаль в Guinness и текиле вместе с Элис.

- Придурок из «_Gourmet» _только что пришел, - пояснила она. – Хайди обслужит его, - я обежала островок и прислонилась к кухонной двери. Я пристально всматривалась, пока не увидела его бронзовую шевелюру, усаженную в углу зала, и Хайди, бесстыдно нависающую над ним.

- Что ты делаешь? – грубый голос заставил меня отскочить от двери. Я быстро повернулась и уставилась на Джейка.

- Ты чертовски испугал меня, - обвинила я его.

- Что ты там разглядываешь, - спросил он, открывая кухонную дверь. Я взялась за ручку и закрыла дверь, прежде чем он разоблачит мой шпионаж.

- Вернулся критик из _«Gourmet»._

- Серьезно? – Джейк выглядел не впечатленным.

- Я должна поговорить с ним, - сказал я. – Я все испортила. Я не знаю, что теперь делать.

- Возьми ему бутылку вина и принеси свои извинения, - заявил Джейк. Я знала, что он прав, но проще сказать, чем сделать. Я должна это сделать, даже если придется наступить на свою гордость и признать, что вела себя как двухлетняя.

Я глубоко вздохнула и вышла в зал. Сосредоточившись на баре, я пыталась игнорировать его присутствие, но чувствовала его взгляд у себя на затылке. Я подошла и взяла бутылку нашего лучшего Шардоне, и тут же подпрыгнула, когда почувствовала руки Джейка вокруг своих рук. Он быстро повернул меня, и его теплое дыхание опалило мою шею, когда он говорил мне, что нечего волноваться.

- Не позволяй ему влиять на себя. Ты – лучший повар в Сиэтле, - прошептал он. Я улыбнулась ему. Джейк всегда помогал мне достичь своей мечты, и в этот момент мне было необходимо услышать его заверения.

- Спасибо, Джейк, - прошептала я, кивая. Он смотрел в мои глаза, пока не убедился, что я поняла его слова, затем кивнул и отпустил меня. Я посмотрела на столик, за которым сидел мистер Мэйсен, и быстро направилась к нему. Остановившись посреди зала, я увидела, как Хайди практически уперлась грудью в его лицо. Я еле сдерживала гнев, закипающий во мне при взгляде на то, что она творила. Я почувствовала снова его взгляд и попыталась усмирить свой гнев по отношению к работнику. Он повернулся к Хайди и спокойно ответил ей, в то время как она кокетничала с ним.

Я едва не подлетела к столу, когда Хайди, продолжая бесстыдно флиртовать, сделал следующий шаг. На это я уже не хотела смотреть.

- Спасибо, Хайди. Я приму заказ, - сказала я резким тоном. Хайди кое-как скрыла свое разочарование и, кивнув, ушла на кухню. Я глубоко вздохнула и попыталась успокоить нервы и раздражение, прежде чем заговорила.

– Мистер Мэйсен, я хочу извиниться за свое вчерашнее поведение. Вы, возможно, хотели бы посмотреть кухню, когда я закончу и отправлю всех по домам? – я улыбнулась и затем терпеливо ждала, не зря ли я принесла бутылку своего любимого вина из Долины Сонома, или же все впустую и этот человек исчезнет из моей жизни навсегда. Он удивил меня, когда согласился подождать.

- Великолепно, - сказала я, облегченно выдохнув. Я предложила ему бутылку Шардоне и сказала, что вернусь после закрытия. Я быстро извинилась и сбежала в свое прибежище. Когда Элис увидела меня, то сразу же атаковала вопросами.

- Что случилось? Что он сказал? Он написал статью? – тараторила она каждый вопрос, не давая мне и рта открыть.

- Не знаю. Он заказал обед, и, или он дает нам второй шанс, или он собрался превратить мою жизнь в сущий ад, - простонала я.

_Хайди, мне нужно поговорить с Хайди._ Я видела, что она стояла в углу кухни, болтая с одним из официантов, и я задалась вопросом, почему наняла ее на работу?

- Хайди? – позвала я, прекращая ее флирт. Она обернулась и посмотрела на меня, даже не волнуясь о том, что ее поведение было неуместно перед клиентом, да и на кухне тоже. – Что он заказал?

- Кто?

- Мужчина за столиком номер десять.

- О, - сказала она с понимающей ухмылкой. Я хотела влепить ей пощечину. – Он заказал баклажан с пармезаном, пасту и Цезарь, - сказала она, загибая пальцы. _Почему он заказал то же самое? Это не имеет смысла._ Я посмотрела на Элис, которая выглядела такой же сбитой с толку.

- Он не заказывал пасту в прошлый раз, - заметила она. Баклажан с пармезаном не был моим фирменным блюдом, поэтому я надеялась уговорить его заказать что-то другое. Я нервно мерила шагами комнату, пока мои сотрудники заканчивали работу на кухне. Я сказала им, что мне нужны будут некоторые предметы, чтобы они проследили, что все будет готово. Элис продолжала нервничать, пытаясь вместе со мной понять, почему он был здесь. Когда последний из сотрудников ушел, мои нервы были на пределе.

- Белла, - сказала Элис, забирая свои вещи из шкафчика. – Он все еще сидит в зале, и все уже ушли. Ты уверена, что не хочешь, чтобы я осталась? – спросила она. Я покачала головой, продумав свой план, и не желая разрушить то, что придумала.

- Нет, иди домой. Все будет хорошо.

- Итак, какой у тебя план?

- Я собираюсь показать ему кухню и, возможно, некоторые фотографии во время ремонта, потом я собираюсь приготовить ему свой знаменитый Махи-Махи и пасту с жареными помидорами.

- Хочешь мое мнение? – _по правде говоря, нет_, но я знала, что она собиралась дать свой совет, независимо от того, хочу я этого или нет. Я махнула ей рукой, чтобы она продолжала. – Думаю, тебе нужно переспать с ним, - мне пришлось поднимать челюсть с пола после ее слов. Я покачала головой и подарила ей взгляд _'что, черт возьми?'_, когда она быстро принялась пояснять свои слова. – Если он здесь ради статьи, то это не помешает.

Я попыталась не слушать то, о чем она говорила. Я понятия не имела, как она до такого додумалась. Я не могу с ним находиться в одной комнате, не говоря уже о том, чтобы переспать с ним.

- Не могу поверить, что ты только что предложила мне это, - сказала я с недоверием в голосе. Ее маленькие ручки уперлись в бока, в то время как глазки прищурились, наблюдая за мной.

- Не говори мне, что не думала об этом.

- Конечно, я не думала об этом. Я никогда не упаду так низко ради хорошего отзыва, - сказала я твердо. Элис закатила глаза, а потом впилась в меня взглядом.

- Я не говорю о статье. Я говорю о том, что ты думала, каково было бы объездить этого жеребца, - Элис захихикала на последнем слове. – Однако благодаря этому ты можешь получить хороший отзыв.

- Заткнись, - сказала я, прежде чем она зашла слишком далеко.

- Что? Я серьезно. Он выглядит так, будто неплох в постели. Если, конечно, ты сможешь не обращать внимания на его высокомерие.

- Свали с моей кухни, - взорвалась я. Они тихонько захихикала. Она всегда знала, что я громко лаю, но не кусаюсь, но сейчас мне хотелось выволочь ее отсюда за ухо.

- Расслабься, Белла. Хороший секс вдохновит его на хорошую статью и определенно не помешает перегруженному работой шеф-повару, которая не занималась сексом более года, - язвительно заметила она. Я даже не подумала, прежде чем схватить маленький серебряный поднос и запустить им в нее. Она легко отклонилась от него, смеясь, потому что мой прицел никогда не был точным.

- Ты промазала, - рассмеялась Элис, показав язык и скрывшись за дверью. Я слышала, что она разговаривала с мистером Мэйсеном, сообщив ему, что я буду через минуту. Я взяла свою сумку и проскользнула в свой кабинет, чтобы переодеться в джинсы и розовую футболку. Я распустила волосы и взбила их, прежде чем завязать их в "конский хвостик", потом направилась в зал. Он сидел на том же месте, где его посадили. Когда я подошла, он медленно посмотрел на меня и наградил кривоватой улыбкой, от которой у меня все внутри перевернулось.

- Мистер Мэйсен, - поздоровалась я, когда он стал медленно подниматься.

- Эдвард, - исправил он.

- Ну, думаю, что и я должна теперь представиться. Я – Изабелла Свон, но я предпочитаю, чтобы меня звали Беллой. Я владелица и повар здесь, в _«Molto Bella», _- сказала я, протягивая ему руку. Он посмотрел на мою руку, прежде чем взять и быстро ее пожать, и потом также быстро ее отпустил. – Я чувствую, что должна снова принести извинения за свое опрометчивое поведение прошлой ночью, - одна его бровь взметнулась вверх.

- И о каком инциденте вы говорите? – я подарила ему взволнованную улыбку, но проигнорировала его вопрос, не желая возвращаться к спорам после столкновения его машины с моим мопедом.

- Я хотела бы показать вам кухню, и мы сможем поговорить, пока я буду готовить, - сказала я, предлагая ему следовать за мной в кухню. Пока я шла, я чувствовала его взгляд, и задавалась вопросом, пялился ли он снова на мою задницу. Мы пришли на мою территорию, и я сразу же расслабилась. Это было место, где я могла быть собой. Он пробежался взглядом по кухне, и задумался на мгновение, прежде чем кивнуть, оценивая кухню.

- Хорошая кухня. Вы сами проектировали ее? – спросил он. Я кивнула на столик и предложила ему присесть там.

- Чувствуйте себя свободно. Располагайтесь, а я сейчас принесу фотографии, - сказала я. Я быстро развернулась и направилась к себе в кабинет. Почему этот парень меня так раздражал: наверное, потому что имел власть над моим будущим.

_**Эдвард Мэйсен**_

Я чувствовал себя довольно хорошо к тому времени, когда она пришла за мной. После трех бокалов вина, я подумал, что вернуться сюда было не такой уж плохой идеей. Я шел следом за ней на кухню, и был загипнотизирован ее бедрами в сексуальных обтягивающих джинсах. Ее футболка обтягивала все необходимые формы, и когда она потянулась, чтобы выключить свет в зале, я заметил кусочек кожи с чернилами на пояснице. Я еле сдержал стон, только представив ее татуировку. _Как я мог это пропустить, когда рассматривал ее задницу на рынке?_

Когда мы вошли в кухню, я был удивлен, увидев современное оформление. Кухня была безупречна и вся выполнена из нержавеющей стали. Все было функционально и логично. Это определенно отличалось от ресторанов, в которых чувствовались нотки Старого Света, и где ты ощущаешь себя так, словно сошел с гондолы посреди Венеции. Кухня была такой, какой бы спроектировал ее я, если бы у меня был выбор. Все было под рукой и ничего лишнего. Я не был удивлен, когда она сказала, что проектировала кухню сама. _Умная девочка._

Я повернулся к столу и посмотрел на стул, стоящий рядом, но запрыгнул на стол вместо него. Она вернулась спустя несколько минут с фотографиями и вручила их мне. Между нами стояла спокойная тишина, пока она рылась в своих кастрюлях и сковородках и бегала в холодильник.

Я посмотрел на фото и увидел кухню до и после. Разница была заметна. Ресторан был практически складом раньше, и не было никаких внутренних стен и пола. Глядя на эти снимки, я оценил то, что она сделала с этим рестораном, и тут я наткнулся на фотографии, где она со своим менеджером на четвереньках клали плитку на пол.

- Вы сами все делали? – спросил я ошеломленно. Она вышла из холодильника, неся продукты, и положила их на стол рядом со мной. Она смотрела на мои руки, ее живот упирался в мои колени, пока она смотрела фотографию.

- Да, это – Джейк, мой менеджер и лучший друг. Он много знает о строительстве, поэтому мы все делали самостоятельно. Мне только пришлось вызвать электрика, потому что напряжение чертовски пугает его, - сказала она, рассмеявшись. Я принял во внимание комментарий о лучшем друге, в дальнейшем поражаясь каждой фотографии и тем, что они сделали.

- Это очень впечатляет, - пробормотал я. Белла пожала плечами и начала резать большие помидоры.

- Что вы делаете? Я заказал баклажан с пармезаном.

- Я знаю, но я готовлю для вас Махи-Махи и мою знаменитую пасту с жареными помидорами, - я был немного встревожен тем, что она собирается изменить мой заказ.

- Но я заказал баклажаны, - она перестала нарезать и посмотрела на меня. Я видел, что она борется с собой, пытаясь контролировать каждый свой ответ, когда она прикусила нижнюю губу и впилась в меня взглядом. Мой взгляд тут же скользнул к ее закушенной губе, и мне захотелось освободить ее от твердых зубов.

- Я знаю, что вы заказали, и я также знаю, что вы заказывали это в прошлый раз, и вам не понравились эти блюда, поэтому я спасу вас от этого, - она тут же вернулась к нарезке помидоров, и между нами повисла неудобная тишина. _Я действительно был таким придурком?_ Она изящно и ловко собрала все компоненты и бросила их в сотейник. Когда все было готово, она положила рыбу в кастрюлю и, добавив специй, обжарила ее в масле, а потом поставила в духовку.

Она бросила помидоры в маленькую кастрюльку и добавила специи, прежде чем добавить легкое оливковое масло. Она работала ко мне спиной, и я позволил глазам блуждать по ее телу. Она была миниатюрной, возможно 5'4", плюс-минус дюйм, но что привлекло мое внимание больше всего – это ее шея. Ее волосы спадали вокруг ее тонкой шеи, качаясь назад и вперед в "конском хвостике", когда она бросала ингредиенты в кастрюлю. Я всегда считал шею сексуальной частью тела, и это был определенно один из моих пунктиков. Мне нравилось, когда женщины убирали волосы назад, подчеркивая тонкие и гладкие линии одного из самых интимных мест на теле. Я хотел убрать ее волосы набок и коснуться ее мягкой кожи, где шея переходила в плечо.

- Мистер Мэйсен? – ее голос вырвал меня из небольшой фантазии, и я быстро избавился от возбуждения, которое почувствовал. _Это, наверное, из-за вина._

- Простите, так о чем вы говорили? – спросил я, пытаясь скрыть свою теперь уже пульсирующую эрекцию, скрестив ноги.

- Я спросила, любите ли вы устрицы? – спросила она через плечо. – Некоторые их не любят. И если честно, то мне понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы полюбить их. Есть что-то в этих маленьких скользких ребятах, сползающих по вашему горлу, что мне было трудно перебороть, - я еле сдержал стон, когда ее слова нарисовали картинку у меня в голове.

- Да, мне нравятся устрицы, - я удивился, что вообще смог заговорить.

- Хорошо, я приготовила немного около часа назад, - она снова исчезла в холодильнике, и я постарался быстро найти удобное положение для моего теперь ноющего члена. Глубоко вздохнув несколько раз, я спрыгнул со столика и подошел к умывальнику. Плеснув воды на лицо, я провел мокрыми руками по шее, надеясь, что это успокоит мое разгоряченное тело. _Это последний раз, когда я буду пить перед встречей с этой женщиной._ Я замер, когда мысль пронеслась у меня в голове. _Как только я закончу статью, я не увижу ее больше, поэтому, это не имеет значения,_ сказал я себе. Почему я предположил, что снова увижу ее? Я здесь, чтобы дать ей еще один шанс и затем уйду отсюда. Ворчливый голос в моей голове спросил, точно ли я просто давал ей еще один шанс. Я взял еще пригоршню воды и плеснул на лицо.

- Вы в порядке? – услышал я ее мягкий голос позади себя, и затем ее руки коснулись моей спины. Она дала мне чистое полотенце, и я взял его, поблагодарив, и пытаясь не обращать внимания на горящие покалывания в месте, где ее рука касалась меня. Я быстро отступил от нее и попытался установить некоторое расстояние между нами. Ее рука медленно опустилась, в то время как она продолжала вопросительно смотреть на меня.

- Да, все хорошо. Думаю, что последний бокал Шардоне был лишним, - признался я. Она усмехнулась и указала на стул, занимая второй с другой стороны стола. Я сел на стул, и между нами оказался поднос с устрицами.

- Я не знаю, что вы любите, поэтому, есть лимон, хрен, соус или кислая луковая приправа из уксуса и оливкового масла, за которую можно умереть, - сказала она. Я посмотрел на нее в тот момент, когда она закрыла глаза на мгновение, словно оказалась на небесах, и ее розовый язычок выскользнул изо рта и облизал нижнюю губу, прежде чем она открыла глаза и заметила, что я уставился на нее. Я моргнул несколько раз и быстро посмотрел вниз на закуску, прежде чем она увидит в моих глазах сильное влечение, которое я к ней испытывал.

- Лимон прекрасно подойдет, - я взял несколько раковин и положил на свою тарелку. Смотря на небольшой моллюск, я был поражен тем, насколько эротично это выглядело. И прежде чем мой опьяненный мозг смог обдумать все, слова сорвались с губ.

- Вы знаете, почему люди думают, что устрицы – афродизиак? – спросил я, поднимая и подсовывая вилку вниз, чтобы отделить ее от раковины. Я посмотрел на Беллу и заметил легкий румянец на щеках, в то время как она смотрела на свою тарелку. Во мне возникло чувство гордости от создания этого румянца и я задался вопросом, смогу ли сделать это снова. Я держал маленькую раковину в руке и терпеливо ждал ее ответа.

Было удивительным наблюдать, как она пытается перебороть себя, и спустя несколько мгновений, она оттолкнула любой дискомфорт от моих вопросов и встретила мой взгляд.

- Слово 'афродизиак' происходит от имени древнегреческой богини Афродиты. Согласно одному из мифов, она родилась, когда Урана кастрировал его сын Кронос. Кронос выбросил отрезанные гениталии в море, и вскоре из моря появилась Афродита на раковине. Поскольку она рождена морем, многие дары моря считаются афродизиаками, - я был впечатлен, что она не только знала легенду, но и не сменила тему. _Теперь давайте посмотрим, смогу ли я вернуть тот прекрасный румянец снова._ Тот самый ворчащий голос у меня в голове предупредил меня, что не этого я хотел, но я проигнорировал его.

- Нет никакого научного доказательства, что в них содержатся вещества, которые увеличивают сексуальное желание, - я выжал лимонный сок на устрицу и посмотрел на нее. Я допустил ошибку, посмотрев на нее, потому что она снова прикусила эту проклятую губу.

- Устрица может иметь эротическую репутацию, потому что ее мягкость и влажность, а также вид, напоминают женские гениталии, - с этими словами я поднес раковину к губам и опрокинул ее, позволяя устрице скользнуть в рот. Я жевал ее в течение секунды, наблюдая, как распахнулись глаза Беллы, и потом глотнул. Белла откашлялась, прежде чем взять свою устрицу и полить ее луковой приправой.

- Закон подобия, - сказала она, поднимая устрицу и поднося к губам. – Я только задаюсь вопросом, будет ли тот же эффект… или дальше больше, - сказала она глубокомысленно, - когда женщина наслаждается этим, - она опрокинула раковину, и глотнула. Белла вытерла уголок рта большим пальцем, и я сдерживал себя, чтобы не взять и облизать палец начисто. Это опасная территория. Все в ней кричало о чувственности, и я изо всех сил пытался быть профессионалом.

Избегая взглядов друг друга, мы съели еще немного устриц. Белла быстро встала и направилась к плите. Она подняла крышку с кастрюли с соусом и запах, который донесся до меня, заставил мой желудок заурчать. Я был приятно удивлен, увидев, что она готовит пасту капеллини сама. Когда она бросила пасту в кастрюлю с кипящей водой, я подошел ближе, чтобы лучше рассмотреть, что она готовит.

- Через несколько минут все будет готово, - она взяла ложку и, обмакнув ее в соус, поднесла к губам. Она подула на нее, прежде чем ее губы оказались вокруг ложки. Я облизал свои губы и пристально наблюдал, как она достала ложку и удовлетворенно застонала. Мой уже твердый член стал еще тверже. Я начинал волноваться, что мое тело реагирует на нее, как подросток на картинки из Плейбоя.

Белла открыла глаза, и удивленно заметила, что мы стоим в непосредственной близости. Я видел, как ее щеки вспыхнули, и она опустила глаза, поворачиваясь, чтобы проверить рыбу. Я посмотрел через ее плечо, когда она перевернула кусочки и полила их соусом.

- Они будут сухими, если останутся там еще немного, - прокомментировал я. Ее рука тут же замерла и спина напряглась, прежде чем она отошла, чтобы закрыть духовку. Когда она повернулась ко мне лицом, в ее глазах горела враждебность, и я сделал несколько шагов назад, испугавшись того, что она может сделать. Я хорошо знал, что нельзя критиковать повара на его собственной кухне, но мой фильтр, возможно, отключился благодаря алкоголю. Я видел, как повара выходят из себя из-за более незначительных вмешательств чем то, что только что сказал я. Она впилась в меня взглядом на мгновение, и у меня в голове вспыхнула картинка котенка с острыми когтями. Я приготовился выслушать гневную тираду.

Но она меня удивила, схватив большую ложку и вернувшись к помешиванию ее соуса, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Я глубоко вздохнул, думая, что избежал пули, когда она повернулась ко мне так быстро, что я не успел среагировать.

Ложка была у нее в руках, и гнев плясал в ее глазах, в то время как лицо было взволнованным. Я еще раз отошел, но она следовала за мной. Она указала ложкой на меня, и затем последовала тирада на итальянском языке, которая даже моряка заставит покраснеть. Ее ложка отбивала каждый слог, когда она медленно приближалась ко мне. Она была невероятно красива в гневе. Я сосредоточился на ложке в ее руках, зная, что она может использовать ее как оружие. Каждый раз, когда она махала ложкой в такт словам, маленькие капли соуса падали на мою рубашку. Я схватил ее за руку, когда ложка опустилась на мою теперь уже грязную рубашку. Она тут же прекратили кричать на меня и наши глаза встретились. Словно притянутые какой-то невидимой силой, мы склонились друг к другу. Часть меня кричала, чтобы я остановился, прежде чем все зайдет дальше, но гормональный подросток победил.

Я почувствовал удар ложки по своей груди, когда наши губы встретились. С голодом, который я раньше сдерживал, я схватил ее за шею и притянул ближе к себе. Маленький стон сорвался с ее губ в мой рот. Свободной рукой я провел по ее шее, достигая "конского хвостика" и освобождая волосы от резинки, позволяя им каскадом спадать вокруг моих рук.

Я позволил пальцам перебирать ее волосы, открывая ее рот и нападая с новой страстью на ее язык. Она ответила голодным рычанием и открылась для меня. Страсть, которая от нее исходила, была практически невыносима, когда она бросила ложку на пол и запустила руки в мои волосы. Я толкнул ее назад, пока не прижал спиной к столу и втиснул ногу между ее. Я чувствовал исходящее от нее тепло бедром, прижатым к ее телу. Еще один маленький стон сорвался с ее губ, когда она сильнее потянула меня за волосы.

- Белла, я не думала, что ты все еще здесь… - услышал я голос, прежде чем Белла оттолкнула меня от себя со всей силой. Мы стояли друг напротив друга, затаив дыхание. Грудь Беллы немного вздымалась, пока она стояла передо мной с широко распахнутыми глазами. Я поднес руку к губам и вытер уголок, поддерживая с ней зрительный контакт. За моей спиной я услышал, как девушка прочистила горло, и Белла бросила взгляд через мое плечо.

- Э-Элис. Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросила Белла, обходя меня и подходя к Элис. Я не поворачивался, не желая показывать пятно, которое она ранее оставила, чтобы нас не поймали. Я услышал, как Белла зашла в свой кабинет, а следом за ней и ее подруга. Я отошел от стола и посмотрел на свою рубашку. На плече было огромное томатное пятно с брызгами вокруг. Повернувшись к двери, я надеялся уйти побыстрее; к сожалению, я не был достаточно быстр.

- Мистер Мэйсен? Вам понравился Махи-Махи Беллы? – я остановился и медленно повернулся к маленькой официантке, которая обслуживала меня, когда я появился здесь впервые. Ее глаза пробежались по томатным пятнам на моей рубашке, пока не встретились с моими глазами. На ее лице появилась широкая ухмылка.

- Мм, - запнулся я. Белла вышла из своего кабинета и посмотрела на меня взглядом, полным мольбы и гнева, прежде чем пройти мимо Элис и остановиться передо мной.

- Нет, мистер Мэйсен уже уходит, - сказала она, подталкивая меня к двери. Я посмотрел на нее и заметил, как напряжена ее челюсть. _Какого черта?_ Минуту назад она была готова запрыгнуть на меня, а в следующую минуту – она снова снежная королева. Я посмотрел на Элис и пожал плечами.

- Да, я уже ухожу, - сказал я, достаточно громко, чтобы Элис услышала меня. – Здесь все равно нет ничего стоящего статьи, - Белла прищурила глаза, и на мгновение я подумал, что она ударит меня. Вместо этого она развернулась и ушла к себе в кабинет, оставляя меня самостоятельно найти выход.

- Осел, - услышал я, как пробормотала Элис, когда я открыл кухонную дверь и шел к парадной. Когда я, наконец, оказался в машине, я почувствовал все, что произошло. Она приводила меня в бешенство, но мое тело все еще хотело ее. Я также узнал из нашего небольшого столкновения, что она была умна, нахальна и сексуальна, как черт. Я откинулся назад и уронил голову на подголовник, пытаясь забыть, что этой ночью произошло.

Я завел машину, когда зазвонил мой телефон. Я посмотрел на часы и понял, что уже одиннадцать ночи. _Кто может мне звонить так поздно?_ Я открыл телефон и увидел имя Карлайла на дисплее.

- Да?

- Эдвард?

- Да, что случилось, Карлайл?

- Мне только что позвонили из издательства, - сказал он, раздраженно вздыхая. – Они перенесли дату нашей печати, поэтому мне нужна твоя статья через два дня.

- Они могут сделать это?

- Не важно, они уже сделали. Ты был в _«Molto Bella»_ сегодня?

- Да, - сказал я осторожно.

- И? – я слышал нетерпение в его голосе.

- И я ничего на самом деле не ел.

- Что? Почему нет?

- Это длинная история.

- Ну, завтра, значит, сходишь, потому что я хочу увидеть твою статью на моем столе следующим утром.

- Я просто напишу о том, что уже попробовал.

- Эдвард, - голос Карлайла был строгим. – Вернись туда завтра, - он говорил так, чтобы возникло чувство, что у меня нет выбора. Я прикусил щеку изнутри, рассматривая, как туда вернуться. Я знал, что Белла общается с Эсме, и был уверен, что наше столкновение будет упомянуто, если я напишу уничтожающую статью, что я изначально и планировал, но это принесет неприятные последствия для меня. _Черт, мне придется вернуться._

- Хорошо, я попробую еще раз завтра, - я смягчился, снова. Закрыв телефон, я сильнее сжал руль.

_Как, черт возьми, я собираюсь сделать это снова?_

**Я знаю, знаю, что устрицы – это брр. Поверьте мне, я ужасно провела время, сочиняя это, но мне нравится аналогия "****маленьких скользких ребятах, сползающих по вашему горлу****" LOL**

**Скажите мне, что вы думаете, и оставляйте комментарии, пожалуйста.**

**Еще раз спасибо мои бетам ****MsKathy и Antiaol за их превосходную работу.**

**FANFIC FAIL! Sorry this didn't go out on Saturday but Fanfic was down and wouldn't let ANYONE publish anything online. ****Thanks for understanding.**

**FYI: If you got a bunch of alerts from me, I apologize. It wasn't sending the alerts so I deleted them and resubmitted, only to figure out that fanfic must keep a back log for these kinds of issues and resends them slowly, in the order they are received. *points to self* TECHTARD. So, keep a look out and I'll post the final chapter sometime Monday after noon.**

**Глава 4**

_**Белла Свон**_

Я перевернулась и уставилась на свой будильник. Четыре пятнадцать утра – это слишком рано, чтобы вставать и идти на работы. _Так ведь? _Я ударила кулаком по подушке и спрятала в ней лицо, пытаясь заглушить воспоминания о его губах на своих.

Я никогда не встречала парня, который бы заставлял мою кровь закипать, как он. Вся уверенность, дерзость, которые присутствовали в нем, обычно отталкивали меня от других мужчин, но в его случае, я сама бросалась ему на шею. Я глубоко выдохнула и перевернулась на спину, уставившись на тени на потолке.

Я начала составлять в голове список причин, почему я должна забыть, что Эдвард вообще появлялся в моей жизни. Он дерзкий. Он занят только собой. Он не джентльмен. Он больше переживает за личное имущество, чем о чьих-то чувствах или состоянии. У него присутствует комплекс Бога. Он красив. _Это ведь должно быть недостатком, правда?_ Наряду с тем, что его улыбка заставляет меня таять, это сопровождается грубыми комментариями. _Видишь._ Сказала я себе. _Он – абсолютно великолепный придурок __безо всяких положительных черт._

Однако я знала, что это было неправдой. По пути домой, после нашего ужасного вечера, мне позвонила Эсме, и я почти почувствовала, что этой беседой мне хотели доказать, каким на самом деле замечательным был Эдвард. Очевидно, что она хотела утешить меня, когда я ей сказала, что статья будет отрицательной благодаря мистеру Дураку. Она вздохнула, а потом начала рассказывать, что он любит музыку и играет на фортепиано и гитаре. Можно подумать, а моей ситуации это имело какое-то значение. В то же время, я хотела знать больше о нем, поэтому, пока я ехала домой, она рассказывала мне о качествах Эдварда Мэйсена.

Со слов Эсме, Эдвард проводит свое свободное время в педиатрическом отделении больницы, играя для больных детей, дает им уроки игры на гитаре. Она сказала мне, что он преданный, сострадательный, трудолюбивый и великолепно ладит с детьми. Если бы я не знала, то подумала бы, что она говорит о каком-то святом. Почему он показывал мне свою дерьмовую сторону? Даже притом, что он был настоящим придурком, я чувствовала притяжение к нему. Оно было настолько сильным, что пугало меня. Никогда бы не подумала, что мне так повезет, и это будет человек, который терпеть меня не может. Я почувствовала, что в углу глаз собрались слезы, и быстро вытерла их, злясь, что позволила ему влиять на себя.

Он не имеет значение. Теперь он ушел. Будет значительно лучше, если я забуду о его существовании, и найду способ спасти свой ресторан после выхода его статьи. Я начала раздумывать, где же найти инвестора, который поможет мне продержаться, пока не схлынут последствия его критики. К тому времени, как я снова стала засыпать, я придумала план и поняла, что не нуждаюсь в статье мистера Дурака. Все будет в порядке.

Мне хотелось петь, когда я ехала на своем скутере из офиса инвестора. Они уверили меня, что у них есть несколько инвесторов, изучающих индустрию туризма и отдыха, и что они найдут мне кого-нибудь в течение следующего месяца. У меня было более оптимистичное настроение, и даже начали появляться мысли, что все будет хорошо, пока я не завернула на последнем повороте и не увидела, что он прислонился к машине перед моим рестораном.

_Какого черта здесь делает Эдвард? По понедельникам мы закрыты_. В понедельник я готовилась к рабочей неделе, заказывала продукты и проверяла бронь на неделю. Я не хотела его видеть. Потащив свой скутер к двери, краем глаза я видела, как он, оттолкнувшись от машины, направился в мою сторону. Пока я возилась со своими ключами, то уронила их один раз, но потом всунула в скважину и повернула. Я быстро открыла дверь, и он подошел сзади, пока я ввозила скутер.

- Белла, мне нужно, чтобы ты приготовила для меня, - сказал он спокойно. _Он серьезно?_ Ни шанса, что я хочу видеть этого человека рядом с собой ближе, чем на десять футов. Как только я закатила свой скутер в ресторан, то вернулась к двери, где обнаружила его, облокотившегося на косяк. Не могу поверить, что он рассчитывает на то, что я забуду все, что он делал, и буду угождать его сверхтребованиям. Я прищурила глаза, делая шаг навстречу ему.

Глаза Эдварда округлились, прежде чем он сделал шаг назад. Я схватила дверь и начала закрывать ее, когда он протянул руку и остановил ее на полпути.

- Послушай, прости, но мне нужно это, - сказал он раздраженным тоном, что только больше меня разозлило. Я оттолкнула его руку. Я со всей силы хлопнула дверью и перед тем как она закрылась, он снова просунул руку, чтобы остановить ее. Но было поздно. Я посмотрела через стекло, как его пальцы зажало с отвратительным глухим звуком, прежде чем он выдернул их. Я шокировано уставилась на него, когда он схватился за прищемленные пальцы и запрыгал. Я почувствовала угрызения совести и уже собиралась открыть дверь и убедиться, что он в порядке, когда услышала череду ругательств на итальянском языке, вылетающих из его рта. Ни одно из них не предназначалось мне, но это напомнило мне о нашей первой встрече, когда он не знал, что я понимаю итальянский. Поэтому, я решительно закрыла дверь на замок, развернулась и умчалась к себе на кухню.

Я быстро достала все продукты для обеда и попыталась избавиться от чувства вины, которое вырывалось наружу. Я добавила сыр фета к мясу и взяла несколько сочных помидоров, замешивая все это вместе. Мне показалось, что я слышала тихий стук в дверь, но проигнорировала это. Я не собиралась выслушивать его истерику, и уж тем более, оставаться с ним наедине снова. Я выложила свой обед на гриль и быстро вымыла руки, прежде чем поставить греться масло, и пошла в свой кабинет. Когда я вышла, то снова услышала слабый стук, и открыла кухонную дверь настолько, чтобы увидеть, как Эдвард вышагивает перед окном.

Он пошевелил рукой, и я видела, как он вздрогнул, шагая туда-сюда, потирая пальцы. _Может, дать ему немного льда._ Он остановился, и я быстренько скрылась на кухне, смущенная, что меня чуть не поймали. Я простояла за дверью минуту и снова услышала, как он постучал в дверь. На этот раз его голос донесся до меня.

- Белла, пожалуйста, - просил он. Я слышала отчаяние в его голосе, но была непреклонна. Я покачала головой, избавляясь от мыслей впустить его, и вернулась к приготовлению своего обеда. Когда я закончила, то села на табурет и посмотрела на свою еду, вспоминая, как он сидел напротив меня, и мы обсуждали наличие афродизиаков в устрицах. Я почувствовала легкий укол совести и прокляла свои сверхактивные гормоны.

Я услышала, как в парадную дверь снова постучали, и посмотрела на часы на стене. Он стоит там уже тридцать минут. Вздохнув, я пересмотрела свое первоначальное решение. С глубоким вдохом, я встала и подошла к кухонной двери, медленно открыла ее и вышла из кухни. Как только Эдвард увидел меня, он тут же примчался к окну. Прижав к стеклу руки, он начал всматриваться внутрь. Его глаза умоляли меня подойти к двери, и я почти развернулась и вернулась на кухню. Если впущу его, то ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, но я также не могла позволить ему стоять перед моим рестораном и устраивать сцены.

Я подошла к двери и заметила его легкую ухмылку, когда он понял, что я собираюсь впустить его. Он отошел и ждал, пока я открою дверь, и пока я открывала ее, я заметила, что он был не в обычных своих брюках и рубашке, в которых я видела его в наши предыдущие встречи. Я слишком нервничала, когда пришла, чтобы обратить внимание, во что он был одет. Теперь же я видела, что на нем были джинсы и черная футболка с группой AC/DC. Это сбило меня с толку. Я так часто представляла его в рубашке, что его повседневный образ лишил меня присутствия духа. Его джинсы были облегающими и сидели низко на бедрах. Медленно открывая дверь, я не могла не обратить внимание на то, как плотно они облегают его тело, и мысленно ударила себя за такие мысли.

- Что тебе нужно? – спросила я раздраженным тоном. Я стояла в дверном проеме, не впуская его.

- Послушай, - сказал он, проведя рукой по волосам. – Просто приготовь мне что-нибудь для моей статьи? Обещаю, что буду объективным, - я прикусила губу, рассматривая вариант, чтобы впустить его. Моя упрямая сторона не хотела выполнять его просьбу, но логика говорила, что это не повредит. Я еще раз впилась в него взглядом, прежде чем отойти и впустить его.

Он потер руку, и я заметила, что один из пальцев опух. Я застонала, взяв его за руку и подняв до уровня глаз, чтобы лучше рассмотреть ее. Только один из пальцев был фиолетовым, на остальных были просто следы от удара, но, в общем, все выглядело хорошо.

- Нужно приложить лед к руке, - сказала я. Я подняла глаза и увидела странное выражение у него на лице. Его черты не были жесткими, как это обычно бывало, если он сердился. Вместо этого он выглядел почти… мило. Я быстро отпустила его руку и понеслась на кухню, нервничая из-за того, что мое сердце билось быстрее только от одного прикосновения. Он медленно следовал позади.

Я взяла пакет с застежкой "зиплок" и пошла к морозильнику, чтобы взять немного льда. Прохладный воздух охладил мои щеки, и я вспыхнула еще больше, осознавая, что покраснела в его присутствии. Взяв немного льда, я вернулась на кухню и увидела, что он сидит на моем табурете. Он пристально смотрел на мой обед и, когда я подошла, повернулся и улыбнулся широкой улыбкой.

- Чизбургер? Серьезно? – спросил он, усмехнувшись. Я вручила ему лед и обошла стол, садясь напротив его. Перед ответом я слегка пожала плечами.

- Да, и что здесь такого? Я в глубине души – девушка, любящая гамбургеры, - сказала я. Он рассмеялся еще громче, и я улыбнулась сама себе.

- Итак, что ты будешь готовить? Я попробую все, что ты приготовишь, - сказал он. Я посмотрела в его глаза, в которых плясали огоньки победы. Часть меня хотела и ударить и поцеловать его одновременно. Я покачала головой и взяла нож, которым обычно резала помидоры.

- Нет, я не буду готовить для тебя, - сказала я с осуждением. Его улыбка исчезла.

- В смысле, ты не будешь готовить для меня?

- Ты можешь разделить мой обед, - предложила я небрежно. Я разрезала бургер пополам и положила на тарелку вместе с мелко нарезанным стейком. Он посмотрел на это так, словно я вручила ему корм для собак на блюдце. Закатив глаза, я подвинула тарелку к нему.

- Это – бургер для гурманов, мистер Привереда. Здесь есть сыр фета и вяленые помидоры. Просто попробуйте. Если, конечно, ты уже не считаешь, что здесь нет ничего стоящего для статьи, - сказала я раздраженно. Это было по-детски, но я не могла не бросить его же слова ему в лицо. Его взгляд встретился с моим, и я тут же пожалела о своем ехидном замечании.

Быстро встав, я попыталась убежать.

- Хочешь пива? – спросила я, отворачиваясь к холодильнику. Я почувствовала его теплую руку вокруг моего запястья, и остановилась; каждую часть моего тела покалывало от его прикосновения.

- Белла, - прошептал он. Я закрыла глаза, прежде чем повернуться к нему. – Прости. Я был груб и не должен был говорить ничего подобного, - я вытащила руку из его захвата и выбросила его извинения из головы. Было намного проще думать о нем, как о враге.

- Не важно, - сказала я, отворачиваясь. Я была на полпути к холодильнику, когда услышала скрип его табурета по плитке. Когда я взялась за ручку, его рука взялась за мою, и он повернул меня, пока я не оказалась прижатой к его груди. Я посмотрела на него, и его глаза умоляли о прощении. От того, что я была прижата к нему, по телу пробежала дрожь, и тут он заговорил.

- Прости, я не хотел быть такой задницей, но ты была так… уфф, красива. Я не мог сдерживать себя. Я только хотел поце… - я заставила замолчать его, накрыв его губы своими. В голове звучало предупреждение, чтобы я остановилась, но я не хотела останавливаться. Я видела проблески мужчины, о котором говорила Эсме, и я хотела оставить на нем хоть малюсенький свой след.

Мой поцелуй был сначала мягким, и я почувствовала, как дрожь пробежала по его телу, когда я сильнее прижалась к нему. Я практически услышала, как у него в голове зажглась лампочка и его действия изменились – его руки тут же обняли меня, притягивая ближе к себе. Его губы чувственно двигались вместе с моими, прежде чем открыться, и его язык скользнул между моих губ. Я почувствовала прилив желания, когда мои руки пробежались по его груди вверх, пока не оказались на шее.

Я услышала низкое рычание, исходящее из его груди, прежде чем он отстранился. Медленно открыв глаза, я встретилась с его удивленным взглядом. Он немного повернул голову вбок и откашлялся, избегая моего пристального взгляда. Его руки пробежались по моим рукам, которые запутались в его волосах, и нежно убрал их.

- Эм… - начал он. Он, было, посмотрел на меня, но быстро отвел смущенный взгляд, пожав плечами. Стояла неловкая тишина, пока мы находились в дюймах друг от друга, пока мои руки все еще обнимали его за шею. – Пиво? – наконец, спросил он, напоминая мне о том, что мы делали до того, как я поцеловала его. Я вырвалась из своих мыслей и повернулась к холодильнику, доставая две холодные бутылки пива. Я все еще думала над тем, что сделала, но пришла к мнению, что ни капельки об этом не сожалею. Когда я вернулась, он уже сидел на табурете, пережевывая бургер. Он посмотрел на меня, когда я открыла пиво и поставила перед ним.

- Ну как? – я посмотрела в его глаза, а потом на бургер, показывая, что мне интересно его мнение. Прожевав, он задумался на мгновение, и я была загипнотизирована движением его кадыка, когда он глотнул.

- Это на самом деле вкусно, - сказал он с самодовольной улыбкой на губах. – Но думаю, что немного майонеза с кинзой сделало бы это еще вкуснее, - я не смогла сдержать смех, заставляя его улыбнуться еще шире. Ему уже хватало наглости не один раз, а дважды, критиковать мою готовку на моей же кухне. Однако в этот раз меня это не волновало; я действительно хотела услышать его мнение.

_**Эдвард Мэйсен**_

Я уставился на новый номер _«Gourmet»_ и открыл его на странице со статьей для _«Molto Bella»._ Прошло почти три недели с тех пор, как я ел у нее на кухне, и мы разговаривали о ее приключениях в Италии. Если бы мы были там в одно и то же время, мы бы встретились, но я жил в Нью-Йорке, когда она изучала искусство итальянской кулинарии.

Когда я доел лучший бургер, который когда-либо пробовал, я понял, что стараюсь провести с ней больше времени. Я задавал ей кучу вопросов, маскируя их под статью. Она с удовольствием рассказала, где окончила школу, и о времени, проведенном за границей, но я заметил, что мои вопросы стали более личными, пока мы сидели и разговаривали.

Я узнал, что она была соусье в небольшом ресторане, который я часто посещал, будучи в Венеции, за несколько лет до того, как она поехала туда. Она призналась, что ненавидит баклажаны, и, видимо, именно поэтому ее баклажан с пармезаном требовал доработки. Я смеялся над ее ответом, когда она сказала, что даже притом, что она ненавидит запах, она всегда старается украсить его.

В ходе нашего разговора я сложил вместе несколько ее неопределенных ответов, чтобы прийти к выводу, что она потеряла обоих родителей. Когда я спросил ее о деловой стороне ее ресторана, она избегала моих вопросов, и я пришел к выводу, что она едва сводит концы с концами.

Я просмотрел статью еще раз, прежде чем закрыть ее и взять телефон со стола. Положив его в карман, я направился к лифту. Я не видел Беллу с того дня, когда она накормила меня, и хотел быть первым, кто покажет ей статью.

- Эдвард?

Я глубоко вздохнул. Я не хотел разговаривать с Карлайлом прямо сейчас, но знал, что у меня нет выбора.

- Да, Карлайл? – спросил я, поворачиваясь к его кабинету.

- Я хочу извиниться за то, что был таким настойчивым к твоей статье для _«Molto Bella»_ и хочу убедиться, что она не была написана под влиянием моего принуждения.

- Не волнуйся, Карлайл. У меня уже было предубеждение против этого ресторана, когда я впервые был там. Если бы вы не настояли на моем возвращении, то я бы не попробовал лучший бургер в своей жизни, - я вышел в коридор и быстро прошел мимо Лорен, прежде чем она заметит меня. Я все еще слышал смех Карлайла, пока двери лифта закрывались.

Чем ближе я подъезжал к _«Molto Bella»_, тем сильнее руки сжимали руль. _Как она отреагирует на мое появление? Понравится ли ей моя статья? Будет ли между нами то естественное влечение, которое я к ней чувствовал?_ Я поставил машину на парковке и провел рукой по волосам, подбадривая себя, прежде чем открыть дверь.

Посмотрев на часы, я понял, что до открытия еще несколько часов, поэтому был шанс, что я ее не застану. Я постучал в стеклянную дверь и увидел маленькую темноволосую девушку, Элис, которая высунула голову из-за бара. Когда она увидела меня, широкая улыбка расплылась на ее лице, контрастируя с тем выражением лица, которое она продемонстрировала, когда я вернулся после первого посещения. Она показала один палец, сообщая мне, что откроет дверь через минутку.

Я терпеливо стоял снаружи, пока не увидел Беллу, выходящую из кухни. Она подошла к Элис, которая махнула в моем направлении, и Белла повернулась к двери. Я посмотрел на ее потрясенное лицо, и потом ее губы растянулись в улыбке. Я выкинул из головы мечты о ее губах, танцующих с моими, и улыбнулся в ответ.

- Привет, что ты здесь делаешь? – спросила она, открывая дверь. Я достал журнал из пиджака и вручил его ей.

- Страница сорок три.

Она неуверенно взяла журнал из моих рук и нервно посмотрела на него, пока не нашла страницу, о которой я говорил. Она прочитала заголовок, посмотрела на меня и закрыла журнал. Она вернула его мне, качая головой.

- Я не могу прочитать это, - сказала она. Я вернул ей журнал, усмехаясь.

- Все в порядке, я обещаю.

Она прикусила губу и кивнула, прежде чем снова открыть его на нужной странице и начать читать. Каждая мучительная секунда убивала меня, пока она спокойно читала. Я никогда не хотел быть телепатом так сильно, как в этот момент. Она тихонько усмехнулась и посмотрела на меня.

- Фета-бергер? Ты серьезно? – я кивнул. Белла снова рассмеялась и вернулась к чтению. Я волновался, что она обидится за то, что я написал часть статьи, основываясь не на меню, но она отреагировала нормально.

Белла резко прекратила смеяться, и ее щеки вспыхнули, прежде чем она посмотрела на меня. Она, наверное, добралась до части с устрицами. Прикусив губу, она продолжила читать, и я снова хотел поцеловать ее. Она медленно закрыла журнал, когда закончила читать, и мы простояли в тишине минуту, прежде чем она посмотрела на меня. Я терпеливо ждал, пока она соберется с мыслями и заговорит.

- Спасибо, - прошептала она. – Думаю, что теперь буду вынуждена добавить фета-бургеры в меню, - ее улыбка разбила лед, и мы вместе усмехнулись.

- Эдвард? – позвала она. Я оглянулся через плечо, показывая, чтобы она продолжила. – Ты… ты написал хорошую статью из-за того, что мы …ну ты знаешь… - она не закончила свое предложение, но я точно знал, о чем она думала. Я покачал головой.

- Нет. Я никогда не даю положительный отзыв тому, кто этого не заслуживает, - заверил я ее. Она посмотрела на меня, прежде чем кивнуть.

- Ну, спасибо, - повторила она. Я принял ее спасибо, слегка кивнув, когда она посмотрела на ресторан и снова на меня. – Ну, думаю, мне пора вернуться к работе.

- О, да… конечно, - заикался я. – Не хочу задерживать тебя.

Она улыбнулась мне, прежде чем развернуться и взяться за ручку двери, медленно открывая ее. Она зашла внутрь и обернулась, чтобы закрыть дверь, но я не мог позволить ей уйти. Прежде чем дверь закрылась, я просунул свою руку, чтобы остановить ее, помня прошлый раз, когда поступил также глупо.

- Белла, подожди.

Мы встретились взглядами через стекло, и я толкнул дверь, пока она полностью не открылась.

- Что ты делаешь после закрытия ресторана? – спросил я, прежде чем потерял всю уверенность. Она выглядела немного удивленной, и потом покачала головой.

- Ничего. Я обычно просто возвращаюсь домой, а что?

- Хорошо… - я ломал голову над тем, что я хотел ей сказать. – Не хотела бы ты выпить со мной чашечку кофе позже? Я знаю одно великолепное кафе в центре, которое работает всю ночь, - она задумалась на мгновение, прежде чем улыбка, заставляющая сердце остановиться, озарила ее лицо. Она медленно кивнула перед ответом.

- Я не против. Я закончу около одиннадцати. Это не слишком поздно? – спросила она. _Слишком поздно? _Думаю, я мог бы продержаться без сна всю ночь, если это будет означать, что я поговорю с ней еще немного.

- Нет, не слишком поздно. Увидимся, значит, - сказал я. Она широко улыбнулась, прежде чем закрыть дверь на замок. Я смотрел на нее, пока она не исчезла за кухонной дверью, и затем развернулся и легкой походкой направился к машине. Ее сияющая улыбка всплывала в моей памяти, пока я ехал домой.

_И в правду, Molto Bella*._

**Перевод:**

* Molto Bella (с ит.) переводиться, как «Очень красивая».

**Вам должно понравиться, когда двое преодолевают свои предубеждения и дают шанс любви. *sigh***

**Я не писала статью, потому что я не ресторанный критик и не смогла бы точно написать ее, кулинарную часть истории мне было сложно писать.**

**Я получило тонну комментариев к главе с устрицами ЛЮБВИ. Каждому свое. *wink***

**Комментируйте, пожалуйста!**

**Огромное спасибо моим бетам mskathy и antiaol за их работу. Этого не было в нашем контракте. *giggle***

**Эпилог**

**Год спустя**

_**Белла Свон**_

Я припарковалась позади серебристого Вольво Эдварда и вышла из своей машины с продуктами, которые только что купила на рынке. Закрыв дверь, я нажала на кнопку брелка и широко улыбнулась, когда машина бибикнула, оповещая меня о закрытии дверей. Я была так взволнованна в тот день, когда поняла, что все мои труды наконец окупились, и я могу купить себе новую машину. Эта машина не была навороченной, но она была новой, и я уже оплатила всю ее стоимость.

Я провозилась с ключами возле ресторана, пытаясь удержать пакеты с выпечкой и продуктами. Войдя, я сразу же направилась в кухню, где Эдвард был полностью поглощен работой. Как только я вошла, Эдвард перевел взгляд с пасты, которую нарезал, и подарил мне улыбку, согревающую сердце.

- Здравствуй, любимая, - поздоровался он. Я бросилась к нему, и, когда он наклонился, коснулась его губ. Я подарила ему легкий поцелуй, в то время как его руки были погружены в тесто.

- Доброе утро, - сказала я, выкладывая покупки на стол и направляясь в свой кабинет.

- Почему ты задержалась?

- Антонио не хотел меня отпускать. Он показывал мне новые фотографии своего внука, - выкрикнула я из кабинета. В первый раз, когда мы с Эдвардом пришли в небольшое кафе Антонио, он громко рассмеялся и сказал Эдварду, что я была той самой девушкой, с которой он хотел его познакомить. Я знала Антонио еще с тех пор, когда училась в кулинарной школе. Он всегда говорил мне, что однажды я найду хорошего парня, но я просто не обращала внимания на это. И даже не догадывалась, что он будет знать парня, в которого я влюбилась.

Это были не легкие отношения. Первые шесть месяцев мы продвигались очень медленно. Никто из нас не хотел торопиться, чтобы разбить сердце другому. Понадобилось шесть месяцев, прежде чем мы впервые занялись сексом, и позже я задавалась вопросом, почему мы ждали так долго; этот парень был ходячим сексом. После этого, не думаю, что мы провели хоть одну ночь вдали друг от друга, если не мешал его график работы.

Он все еще работал в _«Gourmet Magazine», _но не работал с ресторанами Сиэтла, объясняя это тем, что здесь ему трудно быть беспристрастным. Несколько раз в месяц он уезжал в другие города, выполняя свою работу. Также он стал вести собственное местное кулинарное шоу. Это было вопросом времени, прежде чем какой-нибудь канал увидит его, и тогда его анонимности придет конец. Я улыбнулась сама себе, выходя из кабинета и завязывая волосы в "конский хвостик". _Тогда он будет чаще дома._

- Почему ты улыбаешься?

- Мне просто интересно… когда ты станешь знаменитым, ты все еще будешь приходить и помогать мне готовить пасту? – спросила я. Эдвард закатил глаза и улыбнулся свой изогнутой улыбкой.

- Кто-то же должен приходить и делать это правильно, - поддразнил он. Я покачала головой, усмехнувшись, и стала раскладывать продукты. – Ты знаешь… «Вольтера» ищет инвестора, - я резко подняла голову и впилась в него взглядом.

- Ты не посмеешь, - зарычала я. Его бровь взлетела вверх, говоря тем самым, что он сделает это. Он предлагал вложить деньги в _«Molto Bella»_ последние несколько месяцев, но я колебалась. Я не сомневалась в его деловом чутье, меня больше волновал тот факт, что произойдет с нами, если мы станем партнерами, и как это повлияет на наши отношения. Он помогал мне более мудро вести мой бизнес, показал, как экономить так, чтобы это не отражалось на качестве, и именно благодаря ему я не оказалась банкротом в те первые месяцы. Однако я боялась того, что если он вложит свои деньги, то наши отношения изменятся.

Он намекал, что его адвокат ищет возможности для инвестирования, но до этого момента, были лишь разговоры. Он даже поддразнивал меня, что вложит деньги в конкурирующий ресторан и тогда мне придется попотеть, тягаясь с ним. До меня доходили слухи, что «Вольтера» искала финансовую поддержку, и, когда он упомянул их, реальность ошарашила меня, до меня, наконец, дошло, что он на самом деле может сделать это.

- Белла, я говорил тебе, что хочу оставить работу в _«Gourmet»_. Чего ты ожидала? Я предлагал вложить деньги в _«Molto Bella», _но ты слишком упряма, чтобы согласиться.

Я сильно сжала зубы, воздерживаясь от комментария, который был готов сорваться с моих губ. Вместо этого я отвернулась от него и стала готовить томатный соус. Мы работали в тишине, пока я обдумывала его слова. Я была зла и немного сбита с толку тем, что он даже рассматривает вариант вложения денег в ресторан моего главного конкурента. Чем больше я думала об этом, тем больше понимала, что была слишком упрямой. Я не могу требовать, чтобы он отказался от предоставляющихся возможностей только потому, что я не готова дать ему то, что он хотел. _Или готова?_

В последнее время я пересматривала свое решение, и все это произошло после его тонких намеков. Несколько месяцев назад Эдвард стал делать намеки по поводу брака. Он постоянно спрашивал, где бы я хотела выйти замуж, и когда бы я хотела завести детей, и даже притом, что напрямую он никогда не спрашивал, я знала, что он постоянно об этом думал, также как и я.

Так если к этому приведут наши отношения, то почему я не должна позволять ему вложить деньги в _«Molto Bella»?_

Я сняла соус с плиты и подошла к столу, где он работал. Он заканчивал с последней партией пельменей, и я не могла не улыбнуться, заметив пятнышко муки у него на носу и немного муки в волосах. Я протянула ложку с соусом, предлагая ему попробовать. Мы встретились взглядами, когда он открыл рот. Я стояла, загипнотизированная на мгновение, когда заметила жажду в его глазах, но потто он быстро отвел взгляд и посмотрел на ложку, которую я глупо держала в руках. Удержав себя, чтобы не наброситься на него, я поднесла ложку к его губам, и его язык облизал губы, прежде чем облизать ложку. Я прикусила губу, ожидая его одобрения, которого так и не последовало. Он сморщил нос и покачал головой.

- Что это? Просто ужасно, - моему мозгу понадобилась целая минута, чтобы понять то, что он сказал, но когда я поняла, то глаза застелило красной пеленой. _Что он подразумевает под ужасным? Я каждый день готовлю это. Я могу приготовить соус даже во сне._

Я опустила другую ложку в соус и попробовала его, и не могла понять, о чем говорил Эдвард. На вкус так же, как и всегда. Бросив ложки в раковину, я прищурила глаза.

- Что ты подразумеваешь под словом «ужасно»? На вкус он превосходен.

- Как скажешь, - сказал он, пожимая плечами. Я подошла к нему, держа кастрюлю в одной руке, а вторую руку уперев в бок.

- Нет, не как я скажу. Что не так с соусом, о, повелитель кухни? – спросила я, не скрывая сарказм. В его глазах вспыхнула жажда, и я поняла, что он просто провоцировал меня, стараясь вывести меня из себя. _Это определенно срабатывало. _В прошлый раз, когда все вышло из-под контроля, мне пришлось купить новый миксер, который мы уронили со стола, торопясь насладиться друг другом.

- Если тебе нравится мягкий, то ничего, - парировал он. Я пронеслась мимо него, специально задев бедром его, и не сдержала самодовольную улыбку, понимая, что он уже был твердым. Я бросила кастрюлю на плиту, отчего соус разлетелся брызгами в стороны.

- Так, что? Больше базилика? – спросила я, взяв баночку со специями и добавляя в кастрюлю базилик. – Нет? Может, еще чеснока? – я встряхнула кастрюлю, добавив больше чеснока. Я почувствовала его рядом раньше, чем он коснулся меня. Склонившись над моим плечом, он посмотрел в кастрюлю, опаляя своим горячим дыханием мою шею.

- Не думаю, что это спасет его - прошептал он мне на ухо. По коже пробежали мурашки, и я почувствовала знакомое желание, которое всегда зарождалось во мне в его присутствии, и потом я поняла его слова. Я замерла, из груди вырвалось рычание, прежде чем я развернулась и ударила его ложкой в живот, заставив тем самым завизжать и отскочить назад.

- Ты, напыщенный всезнайка. Ты должен помнить, что находишься на _моей_ кухне, - его бровь дернулась вверх, и я вспыхнула еще больше из-за его самодовольства. Я вернулась к кастрюле и взяла ее в руки. Подойдя к островку, за которым он работал, я обмакнула ложку, которую использовала для помешивания. Поворачиваясь к нему, на моем лице, скорее всего, расплылась вредная ухмылка от того, что я запланировала. Он быстро все понял и покачал головой, поднимая руки в примирительном жесте.

- Белла, нет. Не делай этого… - начал он, но замолчал, когда соус оказался на его лице. Он тут же коснулся рукой липкой смеси, стекающей по щеке, и вытер ее. – Не могу поверить, что ты сделала это.

Я широко улыбнулась, поворачиваясь и быстро обмакивая ложку в соус, вооружая себя для очередной атаки. Его местоположение изменилось, когда я повернулась, и я поняла, что у меня проблемы. Тихонько хихикая, я обежала вокруг острова, который теперь разделял нас, с ложкой соуса наготове. Эдвард стал медленно обходить остров, и я поступала также, держа его на расстоянии. После нескольких попыток добраться до меня, он остановился и наклонился над столом, впиваясь в меня взглядом.

- Я схвачу тебя, моя дорогая. И когда я сделаю это, ты за все заплатишь, - сказал он угрожающим тоном. Я рассмеялась и подошла ближе к острову, но недостаточно близко, чтобы он схватил меня.

- Мечтай, паста бой, - поддразнила его я, прежде чем бросить содержимое ложки в него. Эдвард был полностью потрясен, когда соус упал ему на плечо и стал капать на грудь. Я громко, по-девчачьи захихикала в звенящей тишине, чего хватило, чтобы он напал на меня. Прежде чем я поняла, что он делает, он залез на островок, столкнув кастрюлю с соусом. Она упала на пол, и соус разлетелся во все стороны, вымазывая меня и Эдварда. Я взвизгнула и развернулась, чтобы сбежать в кабинет, но его руки схватили меня за талию и он развернул меня к себе лицом. Он толкал меня назад, пока моя спина не уперлась в металлическую дверь – холодильник.

Я нервно рассмеялась и задалась вопросом, насколько все плохо, когда встретилась с ним взглядом. Его глаза были прикрыты, и я прочитала в них возбуждение, когда он смотрел на меня. Одной рукой он схватил мое бедро, а второй уперся в дверь выше моего плеча, блокируя все мои выходы.

- Ты помнишь первый раз, когда я поцеловала тебя? – спросила я хриплым шепотом, вспоминая положение, в котором мы находились. На его лице выразилось замешательство, пока он пытался понять, о чем я говорю. Когда он вспомнил то, что я сказала, на его губах заиграла кривоватая улыбка.

- Хммм, да. Я отлично помню. Однако тогда я не сделал этого, - сказал он соблазнительным шепотом. Его рука пробежалась по моей талии, пока не добралась до груди, заставляя задохнуться от нахлынувших чувств. – Или этого, - он прижал руку к моей груди, задев сосок, от чего по телу пробежали электрические разряды. Потом его рука скользнула между моих грудей, пока не опустилась между бедер. Его пальцы ласкали меня через джинсы, пока он не прижался ко мне всем телом. Спрятав лицо в изгибе моей шеи, он прикусил чувствительную кожу.

- Но думаю, что получил бы такую же реакцию, если бы сделал, - я почувствовала, что он улыбается. _Дерзкий ублюдок._ Однако мое раздражение испарилось, когда он погладил меня рукой. Его прикосновения заводили меня, и я хотела почувствовать его губы на своих. Схватив его за волосы, я притянула его голову ближе, пока наши губы не встретились. Между нами не было нежности, пока губы жадно нападали друг на друга. Он прикусил мою губу достаточно сильно, чтобы сообщить, что это будет очень грубо, и я почувствовала, как мои трусики намокли еще больше. Одним быстрым движением он расстегнул мои джинсы и спустил их вниз. Я разулась и быстро сбросила джинсы на пол в кучу. Его руки оказались на моей заднице, и он зарычал мне в рот, когда его руки нащупали кружево трусиков cheekies*, которые он так любил. Он провел руками по ткани, прежде чем стянуть их вниз и схватить мою задницу. Одним быстрым движением он стянул их с моих бедер, и они упали на пол к моим джинсам.

Я отпустила его волосы и схватилась за его Levi's. Он отстранился от меня достаточно, чтобы мне удалось расстегнуть его джинсы и быстрым рывком стащить вниз. Я вернула руку к ткани его боксеров и стянула их вниз. Схватив меня под попку, он поднял меня, когда я обернула ноги вокруг его бедер, его огромный и твердый член прижимался к моему входу.

- Voglio essere dentro di te, adesso*, - прошептал он на итальянском языке, заставив меня задрожать от его слов.

- Я хочу чувствовать тебя в себе, - ответила я на его просьбу. Я шевелила бедрами, пока головка его члена не скользнула внутрь, заставляя его заполнить меня полностью. С громким стоном он двинул бедрами, прижимая меня к холодной двери.

- Cosi caldo, - шептал он мне в шею. - Cosi bello, cosi perfetto*, - он медленно выходил из меня, а затем резко двигался обратно, заставляя меня стонать от неожиданных движений. Схватив меня за бедра, он прижимал меня к двери, продолжая двигаться во мне. Я чувствовала знакомые ощущения приближения оргазма, и он всегда шептал слова, которые приводили меня к краю. Независимо от того, насколько извращенно или грубо он делал это, он всегда говорил мне, как сильно он меня любит в момент, когда мы оба были более уязвимы.

- Ti amo.

Мое тело дрожало, когда он привел меня к краю. Я не сдержала громкий стон, сообщая ему, что он достиг своей цели. Он любил звуки, которые я издавала, и этот вырвался за мгновение до того, как он прикусил кожу на моем плече и кончил в меня, застонав. Он обнимал меня, прижимая к холодильнику, целуя плечо и пробормотав извинения за след, который, я уверена, останется на коже. Его губы нашли мои, когда он опустил меня на пол. Когда мы отстранились друг от друга, то осмотрели разрушения на кухне.

_По крайней мере, на этот раз мы ничего не сломали._

**Перевод:**

* Voglio essere dentro di te, adesso – (с ит.) – Я хочу быть в тебе, сейчас.

* Cosi caldo – (с ит.) – Такая горячая.

* Cosi bello, cosi perfetto – (с ит.) – Такая красивая, такая совершенная.

* Ti amo – (с ит.) – Я люблю тебя.

**Я знаю, что многие из вас хотели бы, чтобы я продолжила историю, но она планировалась, как обмен подарками и должна была иметь развязку. Я, возможно, легко бы превратила ее в длинную историю, но существовали сроки, а я поздно начала, поэтому у меня не было времени. Помимо этого, я умираю, как хочу начать Devil's Angel.**

**Molto****Bella**** переводится, как Очень красивая.**

**И снова прошу прощения за сумасшедшие предупреждения о последней главе. Это была моя ошибка, потому что я удалила главу, и пришлось ее восстанавливать. Meh**

**Спасибо за любовь, которую вы присылали, читая этот небольшой фик. Это был взрыв, чтобы написать Assward и Sassella.**

**Комментируйте, пожалуйста.**


End file.
